Harvest Moon: The Next Generation tentative title
by jonipeach
Summary: Just a trashy romance fanfic I'm writing just to fill that void of my life. Set in the generation following Harvest Moon BTN, with only a few cameos by characters. I still count it as a fanfic, personally. Two teenagers with a rocky romantic past come of
1. Chapter 1

**Characters:**

**Moore Family:**

Jack Moore: farmer, owns Moore Farm

Karen Moore: Jack's wife

Rowan Henry Moore: The Moore's son and eldest child, 19

Kaitlyn Gwendolen Moore: The Moore's daughter and youngest child, 17

**Radcliff Family:**

Richard Radcliff: farmer, owns Radcliff Farm

Morgan Radcliff: Richard's wife

Alexandra Eleanor Radcliff: The Radcliff's eldest daughter, 17

Bridget Morgan Radcliff: The Radcliff's youngest daughter, 14

**Stevenson Family:**

Nicholas Stevenson: Owns the inn, bought it from Duke upon Ann's marriage.

Jane Stevenson: Nicholas's wife.

Jason Stevenson: The Stevenson's eldest son, 19

David Stevenson: The Stevenson's middle son, 15

Liam Stevenson: The Stevenson's youngest son, 12

**Others:**

Adam Lewis O'Neil – café, 17, Kai and Popuri's son

Aja Noël Sabela – appliance store, 17

Blodwren "Ren" Camille Frank – resident, 17, Maria and Grey's daughter

Chelsea "Sea" Rachel Jennet – resident, 16

Chloe Joanne Matthews – resident, 16

Colin Shore – jewelry store – 16

Dave Gebhard – lumberyard, 19

Diana "Dixie" Jane O'Neil – flower shop, 18, Kai and Popuri's daughter

Emily "Emmy" Hewlett Parson – resident, 16

Francesca Alabaster – ice cream bar, 16, new to town

Isadora "Iza" Katherine Vera – market shop, 17, Ann and Cliff's daughter

James Dawson – tool shop, 16

Jesse Alabaster – ice cream bar, 18, new to town

Lucas "Luke" Hewlett Parson – resident, 17

Mark Hayden Worsham

Micheline "Mickey" Anne Burns – bakery, 18, Ellie and the Doctor's daughter

Peter Northern – resident, 18

Rachel Hannigan – chicken farm, Rick's adopted daughter, Dixie and Adam's cousin

Samuel "Sam" Hart Jackson – resident, 17, Harris's nephew


	2. Wine

It was a warm night, edged with the cold of the wind. Kayli Moore pressed her hand to the metal locker and found it frigid. She sniffed and twisted the lock, opening the thing and pulled out her notebook and a folder stuffed of papers. She heard a sound and froze, checking down both lengths of the dark, dank corridor. No one was there. She sighed and felt around in the back of the locker until her hand touched the treasure she was seeking.

Five minutes later she was out of the schoolhouse, carrying something clunky and heavy underneath her leather jacket. She checked in each direction and then headed for the inn and bar at the edge of the town square. School was still open from its last day before summer recess today, but she'd forgotten her prize from earlier in the day. A small group of figures stood outside the bar, talking and laughing. Kayli smiled at she neared them and removed the bottle from under her coat.

"Good evening ladies." She grinned stepping into the rough circle of people. "Would anyone care for a little Merlot?" she asked, waving the thick glass bottle in the air. Her friends gasped, applauded and grabbed at the bottle. Aja, her best friend, finally got her hands on the thing and broke the neck against the step, gulping down some of the bitter, sweet alcohol. Then she jumped down from the step and handed to bottle to Micheline -Mickey- and hopped over to Kayli.

"Illegal stuff just tastes better." She smiled. "How are you, babe?" she asked her friends.

Kayli looked over at her. Aja was gorgeous, with olive skin and dark black eyes. She was Greek and Japanese. She smiled.

"Better. Give me some wine, Iza." She called over to the fair-haired girl, busy pouring drops of amber liquid into her red-lipped mouth. The bottle was passed. Kayli drunk the last of it.

"There must be some sort of punishment. You lift too much wine to not get caught." Laughed Ren, the shortest of the group with fine, strawberry blonde hair and lively green eyes.

"Like anyone cares," Kayli laughed. "Come on, I'm bored. Let's go to the arcade before any scavengers show up looking for a favor.

"Speak of the devil," Aja said, licking her lips of wine and focusing on a group of people who were coming up the road. "Go, fearless leader," she said to Kayli. "Chase em' off."

The approaching girls were lead by a tall, boyish red head with her hair in a ponytail and silver hoops in her ears.

"Evenin' girls." She said, approaching. Behind her, a blonde with sharp, catching blue eyes smiled and opened her mouth.

"Oh my, Kayli. Is that wine you're drinking?" she asked.

"Yeah." Said Kayli, blank, "We're sophisticated like that."

"That like, goes straight to your thighs." The blonde said, grinning meanly.

Aja blinked.

"No it doesn't." she said. The red head shot the blonde a harsh look.

"Dix, shut _up_." She hissed. Aja and Kayli shared a smile. The redhead wet her lips.

"Going to the arcade then?" she asked. Kayli sighed.

"Of course." She said, raising an eyebrow. The redhead sucked her teeth. "I mean. Really, Alex, what else is there to do here on a Friday night?" Alex twisted her lips.

"Right." She said. Behind her, Chloe Matthews took a swig from a bottle of beer and smiled, thin-lipped. Alex and Kayli had disliked each other since Alex and her family had moved to Mineral Town from the city four years ago. "Well." She glanced around for something to say. "I guess we'll see you lot there later." She began to walk, and her four friends followed sulkily.

"So, Dixie," Chloe asked, just as they passed the other group of girls, "what's this I hear about you, Jason and the Harvest Festival?" Dixie giggled, tossed her hair back and blushed and began to say something about her new boy-toy giving her a single stemmed rose. The smile fell from Kayli's face. Aja noted it and stepped forward. She grabbed Chloe by the arm and yanked her back.

"Little bitch." She snarled. Chloe's arm whipped back then forward, spilling beer down the front of Aja's shirt. The dark skinned girl let her go and smiled smugly.

"You've got another thing coming, Chloe." She snapped.

"It's not my fault your little friend here has a superiority complex. Dixie's got every right." Chloe chirruped back. The group of them left without further hesitation. Kayli tended to her friend.

"Come on," she said, checking Aja's beer stained shirt. "We'll go change. You guys go ahead, we'll see you in a few." She told Mickey, Iza and Ren. They nodded, tossed the broken wine bottle into the trash and headed through town towards the arcade hall.

Kayli and Aja stopped by the Moore family farm to find a change of clothes. It was closer by than Aja's family's home and appliance store on the opposite side of town.

"You didn't have to do that." Kayli said.

"Whatever." Aja reconciled. "She said that on purpose. And you can fool everyone else, Kayli, but you can't fool me. You're not over Jason-I'm-so-sexy-Stevenson." Kayli let herself in the front door of the farmhouse. The sprinkler systems sang a lullaby to the sleeping corn and tomatoes as they went upstairs.

"I dunno." Kayli said as they did so. "I try to be. I am. It's just… sort of a sore subject."

"Right." Aja sighed. She opened Kayli's closet without hesitation and hunted through it. "Where are your parents?"

"Out with Ann and Cliff." Kayli responded shortly. She opened up a notebook and flipped through the pages. Aja fished out a turquoise tube-top.

"What do you think?" she asked. "What's that?"

"Good. Nothing." She shut the notebook and replaced it on her bedside as if nothing had happened. Aja pulled off her soggy t-shirt and dropped it into Kayli's laundry basket, revealing a flat stomach and a navel ring. They'd got them done together at the beginning of the summer. Kayli had still not told her parents.

"Has my little Kayli been writing again?" Aja said, pulling the new top over her shoulders. She pinched Kayli's cheek. "Next she'll be having independent thoughts." Kayli smiled, a little sadly. Aja chose not to mention the Jason thing again. Jason was two-and-a-bit years older than both of them and he and Kayli had gone out for a while last year when Kayli was fifteen. Her parents had been absolutely adamant about the thing. He'd had a reputation as a player and was eighteen at the time, three years to Kayli's then-15. Still, Aja remembered, she'd never seen two people so crazy about each other, and it was more than a physical attraction, she was sure, though they certainly put up that front in public. Even still, they liked to play games with each other and attempt to puzzle the other into sheer confusion.

"What are you wearing?" she asked her friend, who was sitting there in jeans, a white beater and her jacket.

"This." Kayli said, looking at her appearance. "Why?"

"It's Friday night." Aja scorned. She fished around in the wardrobe again and found a short, black mini skirt. "Wear this. Who knows, opportunity might come knocking!" Kayli looked at the thing with a displeased expression.

"I don't wear mini-skirts." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Then why do you own it?" Aja said. She pulled her best friend up from the bed and pushed the skirt into her hands. Kayli rolled her eyes and unzipped her pants.

"It's going to look awful. I don't have your supermodel legs." She laughed. Aja grinned.

"Please. Please, please, please, please!" she pleaded again. Moments later, Kayli stood in the short skirt, arms folded. Aja squealed with delight. As much as her friend would hate to admit it, she was beautiful. Kayli had her mother's light brown hair, lit with natural blonde lights and a little wavy and her father's deep blue-grey eyes. She was slim, but curvy, her legs were perfect, compared to how she thought they looked.

"Well." Aja understated, "We're ready to go now. She grabbed Kayli's hand and her jacket and pulled her out of the door.

"Wait!" Kayli cried, "I'm not actually wearing this, am I?"

"Oh please." Aja groaned, already pushing her out the front door. "You look hot. Hott_er_, even. Now go!"

Kayli complained until they were at the crossroads of the beach rode and the street into town. Then, with a large chuck of help from Aja, she shut up and began to enjoy the attention her legs were getting in the open early summer evening.

The arcade was the only place to be seen on a Friday night. In it's seventy years of history, Mineral Town and Sakura Island had seen only three generations, each one bigger than the last. The third generation of island citizens was cramming the town by seven o'clock. The double doors to the arcade and ice cream bar were open, and music was pulsing from the scene. Teenagers stood outside, kissing in the shadows and sharing cigarettes. Kayli saw Mickey, who had found Luke Parson, Alex's friend's older brother, and was in the process of wooing him home with her.

"Really now." Kayli asked. "How many virgins do you think are left in Mineral Town?" Aja considered the question.

"Not Mickey, for one. At least you, me, Alex, Sam Jackson," she laughed there, "the little kids. Iza and Ren. Uh, and Sakura and Sage, those two girls'll never get any play. I'm sure Dixie's not, little slut. Did you hear her earlier? 'Oh, he bought me a rose and asked me to the festival with him! We're in love. Omigod, omigod, omigod!'" Kayli giggled, then bit her lip. "I would say your brother, but I'm sure he and Jason've both done something during those city trips of theirs. I'm not surprised though. You're brother is so fine." Kayli laughed.

"Please, I don't want to hear this!" she laughed. She heard a wolf whistle from the street and blushed. She and Aja walked into the arcade and checked their coats.

There were about fifty teenagers in Mineral Town, and some came over to party on the weekends from the city and visa versa. New kids were always the talk of the town. Kayli didn't see a single person she didn't know. But she liked it like that.

She found her main core of friends around the snowboarding simulation.

"Hey guys," Aja said, poking Iza in the back.

"Hi, you're here!" Iza yelped. She twisted her blonde hair in her fingers. "Wow, is that Kayli in that skirt?"

"Very funny." Kayli smiled. "Come on, are you going to go?" she asked, gesturing to the snowboard. Iza made a face.

"I'm awful."

"She is." Ren agreed from the background. She slung an arm around Kayli's hips. "You look like a model or something."

"Okay," Kayli laughed. "I get the picture. I'll go."

She stepped onto the fake snowboard and pushed two quarters into the slot. The screen loaded and she started, trying her best to overhear her friends' conversations.

"The five of them came in here and just split up." Ren was saying to Aja.

"Shit." Her best friend cursed. "I still need to give that Chloe a piece of my mind."

"I saw her over at the coke machine." Iza said, "But chances are she's docking Alex again. Those two are inseparable."

"Whatever." Aja said. "What about Dixie?"

"Dixie, not sure." Ren shrugged.

"I think I saw her putting the moves on Jason Stevenson." Iza said.

"Great." Ren sighed.

"What's with the sighs?" Iza asked. "I mean, really, it was almost two years ago and they barely did a _thing_. Why are we still trying to keep him free for Kayli? I mean, he's moved on. He didn't seem to mind Dixie. They were playing tonsil hockey earlier."

"Good loyalty there, Iz." Aja snapped. "I know. You've got a point. We need to get him off Kayli's mind."

"We couldn't have decided that a year ago?" Ren said with an air of boredom.

At that moment, Kayli's time ran out. She hopped down from the snowboard and raised her hands in triumph.

"A low score of 231. Bet I beat your record, Iz." She laughed. The screen behind her flashed and reloaded, asking for more coins.

"No, actually." Iza pouted, "You still got better." Kayli smiled and pitied at the same time.

"I'm gonna go get a drink, you guys want anything?" she asked, pulling at her skirt uneasily.

"Yeah, Diet Coke." Aja said.

"Sprite." Iza ordered. Ren twisted her mouth, thinking.

"I'll have a Diet Pepsi." She said. "Aja and I can argue senselessly about it. We'll be at the pool tables." Kayli nodded, remembering what they each wanted. Her friends scattered to the room and she started for the bar.

She heard a voice as she walked.

"Stop right there, Kaitlyn Moore." Said a male voice. Kayli froze and turned. Her older brother, Rowan, stood there, looking at her.

"Hey Rowan…" she started, uneasy.

"What are you wearing?" Rowan asked, walking over to her, linking arms and steering her to the bar still. "You're going to get macked on or something!"

"It was Aja's idea." Kayli laughed.

"I need to have a word with that girl." Rowan said, looking around the room. Bings and whizzers filled the air.

"I'll bet you do." Kayli teased. Her brother grinned guiltily.

"When'd you get here?" He asked. They arrived at the bar.

"Like… ten minutes ago." Kayli said, "You?"

"An hour. It was pretty lame earlier." Rowan said. "Mind getting me a Coke?" he asked. Kayli sighed and made an unappreciative noise. She found a space between two people at the bar and ordered her drinks. She heard her brother behind her as someone asked him,

"You got any money for a drink?"

"No." Rowan said. "I'm making Kay get me one." Kayli paid, loaded the six soda cans into her arms and turned around. Her brother was talking to Jason. She handed Rowan his coke.

"You owe me three dollars." She said.

"Is that how much they're charging here now?" Rowan asked, seemingly surprised. Kayli smiled, her eyes looked Jason up and down. It still surprised her how he could surprise her with one look when she talked to him almost every day. He ran a hand through his dark hair. He wore a black shirt and broken, blue jeans, looking like he'd walked out of a Calvin Klein act.

"Hey you." He said. "Long time no see."

"Hey. Yeah. Tuesday was a while ago, I guess." Kayli grinned. On Tuesday she'd been at Jason's house, helping his younger brother with his homework. "I'd stand and chat, but I have thirsty friends to attend to." She said, biting her lip.

"Go ahead, see you later Kays." Rowan said as his sister took off across the room. He opened his soda and took a long swig.

Kaitlyn reached the pool tables and dispensed the soda cans across the table. They knocked a few balls awry. Aja complained.

"Watch it, Kay." She said, picking up her soda from the group. "I mean, thanks."

"Don't worry." Kayli picked up her Sprite and watched Ren make a shot. She knocked the red ball in and the white ball with it. Aja did a victory dance and placed the cue.

"Kays." Iza whispered nearby suddenly. "Someone's checking you out." She murmured teasingly. Kayli whirled around and then smiled.

"You're stalking me now?" she asked, walking over to Jason who'd been hovering behind her expectantly.

"No." he said with a look. "I was just wondering if you could buy me a drink." Kayli cocked a brow.

"Why?" she asked. "Are you broke?"

"Well…" he thought. "Yeah, but also you look so cute in that skirt it'd be worth it to see you walk across the room again." Kayli blushed, but covered it up with an embarrassed smile.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." She lied quietly.

"Why'd you never wear skirts like that when we were going out?" he asked, cocking his head.

"Fine." She laughed. "I'll get you a drink. Still doing the Dew?" He nodded. She walked back to the bar, trying against her hormonal aims to make her hips swing less. Five minutes later, she was back. Jason took the can from her hand. Their fingers did not touch. It was emotionless.

"So," Kayli realized she hadn't opened her own soda yet, and did so, taking a drink. "You and Dixie." The bubbles fizzed on her tongue. She relaxed. Her statement gave her the edgy hand.

"How'd you hear about that?" he asked, somewhat surprised. With a crack he opened his can.

"From her." Kayli smiled.

"Oh." Jason said. His voice dropped slightly and he looked down at his hands. "Yeah, we're not really anything serious. She's just… you know, fun to be around. She's fun." Kayli raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"_Right_." She said in disbelief. "So you just invited her to Festival with a rose because the sex was good?" Jason smiled.

"No, no," he said, humored. Kayli saw her friends over his shoulder, watching them. "She had the roses. She was buying some for her grandmother when I asked her. I didn't buy her one. I don't do that." Kayli grinned knowingly.

"You did for me." She stated, watching him grow uncomfortable and trying to cover it up.

"Yeah. Once or twice." He shrugged. "You were good for me, Kays. But you still never wore a skirt."

"It was Aja's idea." Kayli said, suddenly stoic. She hated that he talked about her like she was a medication, or a phase. Jason looked behind him at her friends. They promptly went back to playing pool, pretending they hadn't been watching.

"I think you're brother's thinking about asking her to the Festival." Jason remarked, looking back at Kayli.

"Finally. I'm tired of the two of them beating around the bush." She smiled happily. There was a pause in their conversation. They both drank from their cans of soda. When Kayli's mouth was still numb with bubbles, Jason opened his mouth to speak.

"We should hang out sometime. Just the two of us." He said. A confident smile graced his lips.

"What?" she asked. That was the thing she hated about Jason. He knew he was gorgeous, chivalrous and amazing. He knew he could get any girl he wanted. She played right into his hands just by being friendly to him.

"Bring the skirt." He said, looking at her. Their eyes locked, uncomfortable. At that moment, Dixie popped up by Jason's elbow.

"Hey babe." She said, putting a hand on his arm. Kayli looked at the floor as the two of them talked.

"Buy me a drink? Hey Kayli." Dixie pouted, then scowled at Kayli.

"Sure." Jason smiled, not moving.

"I thought you didn't have any money?" Kayli asked, looking up at the two of them. Dixie's dirty blonde hair was pulled over one of her shoulders. She glowed with pride.

"Got a fiver." Jason said, pulling it out of his pocket. "Just remembered." Kayli's face fell.

"Cool." Dixie observed with an icy look. "Thanks babe." She kissed Jason on the cheek.

"I'll leave you two to it." Kayli said bitterly. Without a goodbye, she went back to the pool table. She glanced over her shoulder. Jason and Dixie had evidently forgotten about the drinks and gotten straight to the public displays of affection.

"Do you want to leave?" Aja asked at her side.

"I'm fine." Kayli smiled, lying through her teeth as a wash of sadness came over her. "Come on, I'll cream you at pool."


	3. Harvest Festival

Alex woke up at eleven the next morning. The day was warmer than the one before and she was meaning to meet Emmy and Dixie downtown by midday. She scrambled out from under the covers and stood up and stretched. Her room was painted blue, and the walls were tacked with posters of old movie. A large one of Casablanca hung next to her wardrobe. She kissed Humphrey Bogart good-morning and pulled an outfit from the closet.

When she was dressed in a comfortable pair of cargo pants and a lime-green baby tee she went to the mirror to do her make-up. Red hair straight and loose, freckles dancing with gloss and mascara, she was ready for the day. She passed the bulletin board with pictures of her friends and went downstairs for breakfast.

Her parents owned the third largest farm on the island, after Green Ranch and Moore Farm, and their large, white farmhouse was comfortable and cozy. Her mother was waiting with a plate of waffles and orange juice. She was talking on the phone with someone in New York about the telephone line. Alex helped herself.

She needed to be downtown in half and hour to shop for dresses for the Festival with her friends. She was, so far, dateless, along with Sea. Chloe was going with Dave Gebhard, and Emmy had found herself with Alex's ex, Colin Shore, and Dixie was paired up, as they all knew, with Jason Stevenson. Alex didn't mind going dateless again; it was just that she was tired of being unwanted. Her relationship with Colin had been fun, but tame, and father too short for her liking. She put her empty plate and glass in the sink, waved goodbye to her mother and went outside.

The farmlands were green with newborn crops. She could see her father working a few hundred feet away. Another figure stood near the gate, watering her mother's flower garden. Confused, Alex walked over.

"Excuse me?" she called. The figure didn't hear her. "Excuse me!" she shouted. The figure stopped the hose and looked up. Alex recognized him as Sam Jackson, from her English class. He was decent looking without his glasses. He replaced them. She made a face.

"Hey Alex." Sam waved.

"Hi Sam… What are you doing in my garden?" she asked.

"Er, your mom hired me to water the plants until the end of the summer. I kinda needed the money, so, yeah." He shrugged. Ale nodded awkwardly.

"Well. Have fun. Bye."

"Bye Alex." He called.

Dixie and Emmy were waiting outside the flower store, cocaine addict sunglasses shading their eyes, talking about the Festival. The Festival had been very selective in the time of their parents, almost like a debutante ball. These days it was simply a fancy party, attended by everyone in the town. It was generally thought that everyone should, and would have a companion, but regulations had relaxed slightly.

Alex hurried up to them.

"Sorry," she muttered, "Am I late?"

"Nope." Emmy responded, checking her watch. "Twelve seconds early in fact. My mom and I stopped by earlier to by lilies for my brother's date's corsage tomorrow."

"Who's he taking?"

"Micheline Burns." Emmy made a face.

"Oh God." Dixie said, this fact having only just dawned upon her. "Your poor brother."

"Whatever." Emmy sighed. "He's going no where anyway. Let's go. The place'll probably be packed soon." The other two agreed and they made their way through town to the little formal store, built into a hill beside the church. They went in and dispersed, Dixie heading for the pink and Alex heading for the black. The little old lady who stood behind the counter took Emmy upstairs to show her some shoes.

The bell on the door rang a second time and two other people came in. Alex looked up, but didn't see anyone. She sighed, finding nothing good in the dark colors rack, or nothing that was her size. She hunted around a little more and, finally, she saw it.

The dress hung in the wrong section, which made it stand out against the others. It was light green, bordering on blue, with a fine network of gold and silver leaves embroidered on the bodice. Alex reached for it, and so did someone else. She tugged on the hanger, and so did the other person. Alex looked round.

The other girl pushed her loose her behind her ear and looked back at Alex. It was Kayli Moore. Alex exhaled angrily.

"Sorry." Kayli blushed. "Here, you have it. It'll look better on you." She let go of the hanger. Alex looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

"It'll look great with your hair." Kayli said. She looked tired. "Please, I insist."

"Are you sure?" Alex asked, cocking her hip. "I mean, if you want it, you can have it."

"I'm serious." Kayli smiled. "Just by the look on your face I know you want it more than I do." She pushed the hanger further into Alex's hands. "I'm just, tired of all this bickering." Alex looked down at the dress. It was smooth and silky in her hands.

"Thanks." She said. Kayli smiled and disappeared into the field of dresses.

"Who was that?" Emmy asked, back at Alex's side. She waved about a pair of bright turquoise stilettos. Alex bit her lip.

"Kaitlyn Moore." She said.

"Eugh." Emmy snarled. "What'd she want?"

"She gave me a dress." Alex said quietly.

"Ooh, pretty." Emmy grinned. "I'm going to look at the blue stuff."

An hour later, they bought their dresses. Dixie had found something dark pinky-plum colored with a lace up bodice and Emmy had discovered a turquoise tube dress to compliment her shoes. As they left, happy, Alex spotted Kaitlyn scanned dark red dresses. She meant to say thank you, but Dixie was pushing her out of the door, wanting to know why it was that she wasn't moving.

She said goodbye to Dixie at the flower shop and to Emmy at her house near the vineyard and then walked back home and went through the gate to the farm.

"Hello." Said a voice as she did. She turned. It was Sam again, his clothes covered with dirt and soil, grinning. Alex almost laughed to see him.

"Hi." She said, uneasily, not knowing his intentions.

"Find something good?" he asked.

"Yeah actually. Great, in fact."

"Good," Sam smiled. "So." He began, "Is anyone taking you to this thing tomorrow?" Alex grimaced. She knew what she was coming.

"No." she shook her head. "But you know, I'm really okay with-"

"Wannagowithme?" Sam asked quickly, nervously.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Do you want to, I dunno, come with me, maybe?" Sam asked. Alex thought about the best way to answer the question. Sam, she assumed, may have been a lovely guy underneath it all, but she wouldn't be caught dead beside him in formal wear. He was geeky and nerdy and he collected Magic cards.

"Oh, Sam." She said, "I just, I sort of, I'm sorry. I just prepared to go alone and-" Sam's face fell and fell and fell. Alex felt awful.

"You know what?" she asked. "Yes. I'd love to go with you." She smiled. Sam looked at her.

"No, you don't have to say you will 'cause you feel sorry for me." He shrugged, taking off his gardening gloves. Alex sighed.

"No, Sam. I want to. Really. Pick me up at eight, alright?" she said. Sam looked at her, then he looked at the flowerbeds. He looked back, smiling.

"Okay."

"Great." Alex smiled. "See you then." She walked back to the house and went upstairs. She hung up the dress and went to take a shower.

It was one o'clock in the morning when Jason's mother had finished fitting his tux. She'd made him stand on a stool while she stuck pins in his clothes, and sometimes his skin, tutting about how much he'd grown. Her excuse for subjecting him to such torment was that it would be her last time doing such a thing since he was going off to college after the summer.

Jason went up to his room. He and his family lived on the top, smaller level of the inn, where they could make as much mess and noise and they wanted. People were still drinking in the bar by that time, including Jack Moore, who'd shot him a scalding look as he'd gone upstairs.

Jason laid down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Then he got up and went and sat in front of his desk, rummaging around in the drawer for a bundle of loose letters, college acceptances.

He'd been accepted to North Western, Yale, Columbia and, his first choice, NYU, the letter he'd received just today. He couldn't help but be happy. He flipped through the envelopes, not believing his luck, a photo fell out from the back of the stack.

In was a picture of he and Kayli, walking on the beach one evening. They hadn't known Rowan was following them with a camera and had both looked back to see a flash. They were holding hands, and the photo's levels were awry and in bad contrast. He looked at it. The picture was two years old. His hair was cut shorter in the image, he touched it now, needing a haircut. Kayli's face in the picture was caught in between surprise and delight. She looked so lovely, it hurt to look in her eyes. That was almost the way he felt now, too.

He wasn't entirely sure why'd they'd broken up. He could only assume it was because of her little confidence in the relationship. Whenever he'd kissed her, she'd pull away to smile or to blush, as if she felt they were being watched. Whenever he held her, she was so petite and slim, he felt she might break apart in his arms. Physically, he never felt free with her. On the other hand, she'd always listened when he'd talked and always laughed at his jokes. Other than Rowan, she had been his best friend. He could connect with her, and he assumed that's why he'd tried to part as friends. Now they talked briefly when they encountered each other and there was little to discuss in common between them. He turned the photo over.

He had a thing with Dixie now. He knew it wouldn't last long, but it was fun and it worked for him to itch a scratch like that. He would have felt bad, but he knew she felt the same way. He wouldn't classify them as a couple, but really, he didn't know what people were saying.

A crumpled five-dollar bill lay next to the envelopes on the desk where he'd emptied his pockets the night before. That hit him with a sharp pang of guilt. He realized how awful he must have made Kayli feel. It was explainable from his point of view, but hurtful from hers. He cursed himself.

He moved the money under the envelopes and got up. It was one thirty. It was time for bed. He looked out of the window for a moment, across the faintly lit town. He told himself that things should not be so uncomfortable and difficult. With a final sigh, her pulled off his shirt and changed for bed.

The following evening, Kayli, Aja, Mickey, Iza and Ren crammed into Iza's room, the closest to the square, changing and getting ready for the Festival at eight. Ren was complaining about how fat she was, while Aja was stressing out about looking like a pineapple in her orange dress. Kayli sat in front of Iza's mirror wardrobe, stroking mascara onto her long, thick eyelashes. Her dress was a deep blood red halter with a low back. Her hair was half up and half down. Ren came down and crouched in front of her.

"Don't feel bad." She said.

"Why should I feel bad?" Kayli asked, smiling. She recapped the mascara. Ren bit her lip. "'Cause I don't have a date?" she filled in the gaps.

"Yeah." Ren said.

"Ren. I'm fine, really I am. Besides this way I'm not committed to one thing." She smiled.

"That's what I like to hear." Aja said from across the room. "How do I look? Less fruitarian, I hope?" Kayli and Ren smiled.

"You look beautiful." Kayli said, standing up and smoothing her dress.

"Psh. I probably look like shit compared to you. Jason-boy'll definitely lose it tonight." Aja laughed. Iza shot her a look.

"I thought we weren't supposed to mention the J-word tonight." She snapped.

"What? Jesus?" Mickey asked from the corner where she was hanging chains from her ears. "Juice? Jedi?" Iza groaned with boredom.

"Why do I even try?" she asked, opening up a little case of sparkling powder, which threw dust into the air.

Fifteen minutes later, they were ready and trooped downstairs to a room containing many people. Iza's parents had a film camera going, which made them all shrink back and cover their faces, afraid of being documented. Four boys were sitting on the sofa, watching college football, dressed in tuxes, not taking the slightest bit of notice.

"Gentlemen!" Mickey snapped once Iza has successfully disarmed the video camera. "You're ladies are present!" The boys quickly got to their feet, then looked at the five girls, smiled spreading along their faces.

"Well you sure clean up nice," said Luke, taking Mickey's arm in his own. She grinned proudly.

"Now why don't you say anything like that to me?" Iza asked, going over to hug Peter Northern, her long-term boyfriend. Pete bit his lip, trying to think of an answer.

"Well, you're beautiful, period, so…" was the thing he came up with. Iza giggled and kissed his cheek. Ren silently, as was her nature, took her date, Mark Worsham, by the hand and smiled.

"Well, I guess that leaves me." Kayli heard her brother's voice. Rowan came around the sofa and took Aja by the waist. She smiled happily and looked over at Kayli, standing alone.

"Oh, sorry." Rowan feigned surprise. "I forgot about you." He took Kayli's hand in addition.

"Of course you did." Kayli said. "Wow. What a pimp you are, Rowan."

"I know." Rowan said. "Time to show my arm candy off, Let's go." He steered the two girls towards the door and the rest followed. They said goodbye and thank you to Iza's parents and left for the town-square, following the sounds of music.

Alex had never been crazy about the Mineral Town Festivals. They were always the same, always with the same people and the same sort of couplings. Sam had picked her up at eight, right on the dot. He cleaned up nice, she observed, though he could still lose the glasses. He gave her a corsage of white roses and offered to carry her across the vegetable patch, which she responded to with a laugh, taking off her shoes, and tiptoeing through the wet grass herself.

By the time they got to the town square, Alex did not regret accepting Sam's offer. He was sweet, polite, and funny in his old-fashioned way. She wondered what her friends would think.

The lower level of the town-square lay siege to the teenagers. Above, the adults tried to enjoy themselves on the higher level, but used their position to watch their children with a protective eye. As Alex and Sam arrived, they saw Rick escorting her sobbing daughter, Rachel, out of the square for a stern talking to. Alex sighed.

"Er, should I get you a drink?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Alex smiled, "Let's go together." She took his arm and accompanied him to the snack table. She felt like a princess in her dress, and she couldn't wait to dance in it. They filled up two cups and Alex looked around for her friends.

"So how much is my mom paying you?" she asked Sam, nonchalant.

"About five bucks an hour." He shrugged. "It's alright. I like the work. It's therapeutic." Alex smiled.

"You nerd." She said.

"What?" Sam laughed, "Is it embarrassing that a guy likes gardening?"

"No." Alex bit her lip, "It's just I don't understand what draws people to the farm life. The only thing I want to do is get away from it." She sipped her punch. It was fruity and nonalcoholic. She didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

"Really?" Sam asked. "You don't find it peaceful?" he looked hopeful. Alex was about to answer when someone stopped in front of her.

"I knew you wanted it!" said Kaitlyn Moore's voice. Alex looked at her, surprised. "You look great!"

"Thanks." Alex said. Normally she would have accused Kayli of buttering her up, but her voice was very genuine. She smiled. "You look amazing too." That wasn't a lie. Part of the reason why Alex resented Kayli so much was the sheer fact that Kayli was beautiful. If she lived in the city, there was no doubt she'd have been snapped up in an instant by a modeling or talent agency. For some reason, that irked Alex beyond all reason.

"Thanks." Kayli grinned, looking truly grateful. "You two have fun. Hi Sam, nice to see you." Aja Sabela swept by and took Kayli away with a smile to Sam and Alex.

"I thought you two hated each other." Sam said.

"I guess not so much these days." Alex shrugged. "I guess I just never wanted to see the nice side of her before now."

"There you are!" Alex heard Chloe's voice and her friends quickly arrived.

"You look splendid, darling." Dixie cooed. Her eye fell on Sam. "Hey." She said with an air of disgust.

"Hi." Sam said in return.

"Are you two here together?" Sea asked, pointing from Alex to Sam. Her fingernails were painted blue. Alex nodded.

"Yeah." She said, without holding back. Her friends smiled. Chloe and Emmy looked surprised, Sea: confused, Dixie looked a little disgusted.

"That's nice." She said.

"Mind if we steal her for a moment or two, Sam?" Emmy said, grabbing Alex's hand.

"Sure. I'll just be here." Sam grinned. With that, Alex drank the last from her cup and was spurred to the other side of the square.

"What are you doing here with Sam Jackson?" Sea spat immediately.

"I dunno. He asked me, I was dateless." Alex shrugged. "He's a sweet guy. Seriously. I didn't know you guys could be so dismissive." She frowned.

"Well, we're not, we just-" Emmy began.

"Hold it." Dixie said. She'd spotted Jason moving through the crowds towards the corner where Kayli stood, talking with Mickey Burns and Ren Frank. His hair was gelled into a careless Mohawk and he looked gorgeous as usual. "Sorry, ladies. Got a fish to catch." With that she hurried off. The other four watched her as she placed herself before Jason and put her arms around his neck, eyelashes fluttering. Alex groaned.

"Please tell me you guys think this whole Jason thing is annoying too?"

"Definitely." Chloe nodded.

"It's too much." Sea made a face. Her long brown bangs fell in her eyes.

"I hope it's a phase." Emmy quipped, looking concerned.

"Better be a phase." Alex said. "Come on, I want you guys to meet Sam. He's a great guy."

Dateless, Kayli didn't find herself needing much more attention. Aja and Rowan had first been anxious to leave her alone, but when they found she was getting just enough attention without a date, they went off to get something to eat, flirt and dance. Kayli had been immediately approached by James Dawson from her science class.

"Hey Kays." He said.

"Hi James. How're you?" she'd asked, sipping her punch and leaning against the stone build-ups on the edge of the square.

"Alright." James sighed. "What're you up to?"

"Watching my brother get his freak on with my best friend, actually." Kayli smiled. "Disturbing stuff like that." James laughed. He was wearing a pink shirt under his tuxedo jacket, something he did to mark himself as someone not attracted to women.

"I might have to fight Aja off. Your brother's a serious hunk." He teased.

"People keep saying that!" Kayli burst into laughter. "Not you too!"

"Sorry, sorry." James said. He took the cup from her hand. "How about a dance?" he asked.

"Strictly platonic?" Kayli checked with a smile.

"Babe, it's me." James responded. "Come on, it's Fly Me to the Moon. I know you know it." He took her hand without response and took her to the central dance floor.

The music at the festivals was generally cheesy old-time songs blended with what was in. Kayli liked it. Everyone knew the words that way and everyone laughed whenever they played the Spice Girls, and everyone joined in when the DJ played the Beatles.

After dancing with James, there was a slow song, which he allowed her to dance with a few straight suitors. Over the shoulder of one, she saw Dixie and Jason. She was surprised to see the two of them dancing. She hadn't expected that much commitment from either of them. Dixie had her arms around his neck, her head resting against his shoulder, eyes closed, happy. Jason looked thoroughly uncomfortable, eyes open, seeing people watching them. Kayli relished his embarrassment.

Mickey and Ren came over to talk to her after about an hour. Mickey was complaining about Luke's sister Emmy trying to get between the two of them. Ren gushed that Mark was going to kiss her during the final dance. She needed to touch up her make-up.

It was then that Kayli saw Jason coming towards them, or seemingly towards them, through the crowd. She swallowed and looked down, trying to laugh at Mickey's joke about how large Emmy's teeth were. Dixie emerged from the crowd and swept him up. Kayli was silently thankful.

It was eleven thirty when she decided it was best to leave. She was truly tired and her feet ached. Aja and Rowan pleaded with her to stay until the end, they were holding hands by now and casting long looks on one another.

"No, really." Kayli smiled. "I'm fine. I'm just gonna go shower and read, or something. I have to get this hair gel out." She said.

"Are you sure?" Aja said. "I mean, Prince Charming might turn up by midnight." She looked hopeful.

"I don't think there are any Prince Charmings left on this island." Kayli smiled sadly. "I'll be fine."

"Want me to find someone to walk you home?" Rowan asked.

"I'll be fine." Kayli repeated with a certain intensity. "James Dawson wanted your phone number, by the way. Is it alright that I gave it to him?" she teased her brother. Aja's gaze stiffened. Kayli took the moment to slip away down the steps and out into the dark, cold summer night.

"She better've been kidding." Aja said finally.

"Yeah, cause I'm going to cheat on you with the island's resident gay guy?" Rowan asked.

"It wouldn't really be cheating. It's not like we're going out or anything." Aja said dismissively.

"I _was_ going to ask you when this was over, but I think I like James's odds now." Rowan yawned, checking the crowds for the boy in the pink shirt. Aja looked at him.

"You were going to ask me out?" she asked.

"Yeah." Rowan shrugged, uncaringly. "Maybe." Aja gave him a look. "Want to go out some time?" Rowan said, a smile spreading across his face. Aja did not reply. She smiled and put her head on his shoulder. It was a yes.

"Lo and behold!" Rowan remarked as his best friend suddenly hurried up. "Jason, what do you want, I'm kind of busy here?" Jason made a face.

"I got rid of Dixie finally." He said. "Where'd she go? Kayli?" Rowan stood up from where he'd been sitting on the edge of the square.

"Why?" he asked, suddenly serious.

"Just to talk." Jason said, putting his hands up. "Come on, you know me dude. You know we're over. I just want to talk to someone who isn't obsessed with me. Or," he gestured to Rowan and Aja, "has their hands full." Aja made a face. Rowan pondered it for a moment.

"She went home. Like two seconds ago. If you hurry, you'll catch her."

Kayli was humming "Traveling Soldier" as she walked home barefoot, shoes dangling from her left hand. The moon was full and bright and she enjoyed the dying sound of music coming from the square behind her.

She was quietly aware of someone following her, running. She stopped at the crossroads of town where an old-fashioned lamppost illuminated the central street.

"Hello?" she called.

"Kayli, wait." She heard Jason's voice and stood, confused. He slowed his run to a walk as he entered the circle of light.

"Jason? Hi. What is it?" she asked.

"I've been trying to talk to you all night." He said.

"Get a bit distracted?" Kayli folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. Jason knew the face all too well.

"I thought you'd say that." He said, taking a step into the light. "I'm sorry about last night. You still want your money?" he asked.

"It's fine." Kayli said, a little puzzled. "Why did you run all the way here to tell me that. That's not like you." Jason took a deep breath and looked her in the eye.

"I want you back." He said. Immediately afterwards he looked as if he'd made a mistake and it hadn't been his intention to say that at all.

"What?" Kayli asked.

"Here, you look cold. Take my jacket." Jason began to take it off.

"No." Kayli said, "I'm fine." She stood silent for a moment or two, wondering what on earth he was going to say next.

"I was thinking today. I was just, going through some college acceptances and I into got the one I wanted. And then I thought about you and about all this." His eyes were pleading, he stepped closer still. "And I realized, I don't want any one else before I go. I just want you. I want you one last time before I have to go."

Kayli studied his face.

"I'm sorry." She said stiffly. "But it's not all about you. I'm not okay with some kind of fling just cause you can't find it anywhere else."

"Yeah. I know." Jason said. That response surprised her. "I'm sorry, I just- I just had to tell you, someone." Kayli stood silent. She didn't have anything to say.

"Can I walk you home?" Jason asked. Kayli looked at him. Their eyes met again, but this time with a melancholy longing. Maybe she should take back what she said.

"Alright." She said slowly. Jason took the shoes from her hand to carry them for her. "Won't Dixie want to know where you've gone?" she asked, beginning to walk, him at her side.

"I don't care." Jason said. "I can't have a conversation with Dixie without it leading back to her and how important she is." Kayli smiled in the dark.

"Well, hate to say I told you so." She said, trying to shake of the awkwardness of their previous conversation. Jason exhaled quietly and didn't say anything.

"I was going to ask you to dance." He said. "But, you were busy."

"I wouldn't have said yes." Kayli responded. She didn't know if that was wholly true or not though. Even in the dark, with their closeness, she found it difficult not to take back what she'd said before and accept his offer, just to scratch an itch.

"I know." Jason said. He stopped at the gate to the Moore Farm. "Can I walk you to the door?" he asked with a smile. Kayli stepped through.

"Sure." She said. "I'm using the stairs anyway. Mom and dad didn't want me to wake them up."

"Probably for the best." Jason said. He knew how Jack felt about him and his daughter. There was history there that didn't need to be repeated. Kayli had a set of wrought iron stairs leading up to her and her brother's balcony and French windows. They began to climb them and stopped at the top.

"Can I have my shoes back please?" Kayli asked, reaching for them in his hands. Jason held them out of her reach.

"Not yet." He smiled perfectly. "Where's my goodnight kiss?" he asked. Kayli tried not to frown.

"Don't say that. Here, give me them." She said, eventually getting them out of his grasp. She smiled when she looked at him.

"It was worth a shot." He shrugged. Kayli set her shoes on the step and looked down at him. Standing on the stair above his, she was just few inches higher than he was. She touched her hand to his cheek.

"Who would've known you were going to grow up so," she pondered the word.

"Dashing?" Jason suggested, "Sexy? Perfect?" Kayli shook her head.

"Scoundrelous." She smiled. She dropped her hand. He caught it.

"I still love you." He said, looking up at her. Kayli froze. She almost asked him to repeat that. The wind whistled around her shoulders and her elegant neck and collarbone. She wished she'd taken him up on his offer of a jacket.

"You never said you loved me in the first place." She replied quietly.

"That was a mistake." Jason whispered. Kayli felt herself begin to tremble with anticipation.

"So is this." she responded and leaned down to touch her lips to his. He didn't react at first, as if she had taken him by surprise, but then he took her waist, holding her tightly to him and kissed her back. Kayli put her hand to his face. It all felt so good and so natural to be in his arms. She felt like she fit somewhere again. _I bet that's what all the girls think,_ she thought suddenly, she pulled back.

"I can't." she said. Jason stared at her, eyes desperate.

"Don't." He murmured. "Just… kiss me." He planted another on her lips and she couldn't help but respond. Fuck all, she thought. True, it was his last summer here, she might as well stave off getting over him until he was gone for good. They sprang apart when they heard someone else step onto the stairs and begin to climb.

"Rowan." Kayli whispered intensely.

Jason kissed her one last time before he turned around. Rowan stood a few steps down, looking at the two of them.

"What're you two doing?" he asked quizzical.

"Jason just walked me home." Kayli said quickly.

"Yeah, I was just leaving." Jason said. "How'd it go with Aja?" He changed the subject seamlessly.

"Good. Fine. We're going out." Rowan nodded, coming up the stairs to stand by his sister. Kayli smiled. They were in the clear. "You alright, Kays, you're shaking." He said, looking at his sister.

"I'm fine. Just cold." Kayli lied immediately.

"Yeah." Jason said, "I offered her my jacket, but she thought that would be too romantic for our status." He and Rowan laughed. Kayli smiled nervously.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed. You two can chat about girls, just leave me out of it. Night." She got up from the step and walked over to her French windows.

"Night Kays." The two boys responded together. She slipped through the glass and drew the curtains. She sat on her bed, holding her head in her hands. Then she got up again, restless. She pressed her fingers to her lips where he still lingered. She shivered uncontrollably with shock and pent-up nerves. She picked up her notebook and a red pen and wrote in large letters on the first page, "_Forget him. Forget him_."

She would. She would forget him. She'd had her last kiss, he'd gotten his wish to have her one last time before the end of the summer. Unless that hadn't been what he meant..?

"Shit." She said at last. She shut the notebook and put it back in the shelf and began to unzip her dress and get ready for bed. She went to bed with him still on her lips, the smell of him still lingering on her body. Under the covers she gradually grew warmer and slept.


	4. The Pier

Aja rose from bed on the first official day of summer, content and still blushing from the night before. She got up and showered, going downstairs for breakfast in her dressing gown. She'd already decided she was going to have a lazy day. She ate some cornflakes and went back upstairs to get dressed.

No sooner had she changed into a pleated skirt and white tank top than her cell phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello."

"This is your morning wake-up call." Came Rowan's voice from the other end. Aja smiled. Already, her day brightened.

"Good morning, new boyfriend." She said, twirling her wet, dark hair.

"Hey." Rowan said. "What are you doing right now?"

"I just got dressed. Why?" she asked.

"Damn." Rowan responded. Aja laughed. "Want to go down to the beach café and get a bite to eat?" Already the cornflakes in her stomach felt like thin air. Aja looked out at the sky.

"Sure." She said.

"Good. I'm outside now." Rowan hung up. Aja smiled, putting the phone in her bag with some money. She slid into a pair of sandals and skipped down the stairs. It didn't phase her that on the first day of their relationship, they were acting like a long-term couple. She'd known Rowan as long as she'd known Kayli, and that was for forever. He'd been a long-term crush, and they'd hooked up once or twice before, but nothing serious ever came of it.

She opened the door and went out. Rowan was standing, checking his phone for messages, his back to her. She went up and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Anything interesting?" she asked.

"Just Angelina Burns." He said, referencing Micheline's older sister. Aja grabbed the phone.

"What'd she say?" she asked, reading off the text message. "CN U SND KAY OVA. MICK LOST PHONE. Well, that's precise." Rowan turned to look at her.

"Were you jealous?" he teased, dialing his sister's phone number.

"No." Aja said. Rowan put the phone to his ear.

"Don't be." He said, kissing her just as Kayli picked up her phone. Rowan gave her the message and then took Aja by the hand.

"How was the rest of your night?" she asked him as they headed to the beach.

"Weird." Rowan asked. "The hot water stopped and Jason walked Kayli home."

"In that order?" Aja asked. Rowan smiled, but otherwise ignored her question.

"I think they were having a heart to heart." He shrugged.

"Those two just confuse me. I mean, Jason's all sensitive playboy style and Kayli's too sweet to know better. She'll eat out of the palm of his hand if he comes back to her." Aja sighed.

"I know." Rowan said. Their feet touched soft sand and the café came into view. "He's my best friend, but he knows if he ever did anything to hurt her, I'd never speak to him again. It'd be weird, if they went out now. With us like this." Aja laughed.

"We could never double date. It be too… Freudian." She smiled. They reached the door of the café. Rowan held it open for her and they went in.

Kai was running the cashier that morning and his son Adam, Dixie's brother, was waitering. The two of them ordered food and a milkshake to split and found a seat at a table. The water outside was turquoise and warm looking. The door opened just as Adam put their food down. He turned to see who it was.

"Hey Alex," he said.

"Hi Ad. Long time no see." The redhead grinned. Someone was with her, both Aja and Rowan observed. Sam Jackson.

"Hey Sam!" Rowan stuck his hand up in a wave. Sam saw him and responded with the same cheery casualness. Alex talked to Adam for a moment and then the two sat down in the table opposite Aja and Rowan.

"Do you guys want to push two together?" Aja asked suddenly. Her happiness was rubbing off. "No harm in socializing?" Alex gave Sam an astonished look.

"Sure, that'd be great." She smiled. Adam came over and helped them. Then he took Alex and Sam's order, placed it and drew up a chair. The five of them settled into a comfortable conversation. Aja and Rowan played footsie under the table.

"When'd you two pair up?" Adam asked. He and Rowan knew each other well from Mineral Town's informal volleyball team. He'd been in Aja's English class two years earlier. She'd always regarded him with a defiance because of his sister, but today she was too happy. She was even laughing alongside Alex.

"Yesterday." They said together, and laughed.

"It's about time." Sam said. Aja looked surprised. She barely knew Sam.

"I had no idea my social life was so public." She smiled.

"Kayli's been publishing a magazine." Rowan admitted, which earning him a kick under the table. "Ow." He said, turning quickly back to Sam and Alex. "What about the two of you?"

"Oh." Sam said. "We're not…"

"We're not dating." Alex stuttered. "We're just friends."

"For now." Sam slipped in. Alex shot him a look and smiled.

"Nice try." She smirked. Adam went and got their food and they shared fries and chatted about the dance. Aja's cell phone buzzed. She pulled it out and checked the text message.

"It's Kayli." She told Rowan.

"What's she want?" he asked of his sister.

"To know where I am." Aja smiled. She set to work texting her best friend back. "Eating with the enemy." She said with a sideways smile at Alex, who mirrored it.

"Where's she?" Adam asked.

"The bakery. Mickey and she are doing something." Aja pressed send.

"Oh." Said Adam.

"I tell you," Aja tutted, "Your sister has too much time on her hands, I need to find her a boyfriend." Rowan rolled her eyes.

"She's fine." He groaned. "I personally prefer her single. There's much less for me to worry about." He smiled, their feet entwined beneath the table. Aja smiled, but was interrupted by her phone announcing another message.

"She wants to meet up with us." She said to the group. Alex shrugged her opinion.

"Does she want someone to walk her? I'll go get her." Adam offered quickly. A bemused expression crossed Aja's face.

"Well… I think she and Mickey are coming together." She explained. "You could go meet them if you want." She suggested, glancing to Rowan.

"No, it's fine." Adam said, shaking his head. Her phone rang suddenly and she picked it up. The others went back to their chips and banter while listening to her on the phone.

"Yeah, I guess," Aja said, biting her thumb nail. "Okay, why? No, that sounds good. How are we going to get ours? Oh, sweet, yeah okay. Cool. See you soon. Remember my towel. Bye." She put the phone down.

"What was all that about?" Alex asked.

"Mickey and Kayli are bringing their swim stuff. They said they'd stop by everyone's house and pick up there's too." Aja smiled. "They figured it was a nice day, and since it's summer they wanted to take a swim."

"Sweet." Adam said. "I get off work at twelve, mind if I call a couple people?"

Aja grinned.

"Sure. Might as well make it a big thing." She shrugged.

"Cool." Adam smiled. "I'll see you guys later." A few more customers had entered the café. They said goodbye to him and finished their plates.

"So, beach party?" Rowan asked.

"Seems that way." Aja said. "Hey, Alex, Sam, why don't you invite your friends, it'll be fun. Bonding time, you know."

"Well, I don't want to encroach on your space…" Sam began.

"Oh hush." Alex chided. "I'm calling my friends, why don't we just hang out together?"

"Well, if you want to?" Sam said, bashfully. Rowan punched him on the arm.

"C'mon Sam. It'll be _fun_." He jostled. Alex smiled, dialed her phone and kicked Sam playfully under the table.

An hour later almost half of Mineral Town had showed up on the beach. It was a classical Californian day with a blue-turquoise sea and soft, yellow sand. As per usual, the teenagers of the island sprawled on colorful towels beneath the awnings of the town's long, spacious pier. Eighteen years before, the pier had been a splintery fishing wharf. Ten years earlier, the county had torn it down and replaced it with a safer, more commercial one. It had been an eyesore for a while, but years of teenage boredom had shaped it into a piece of the beach now.

Aja walked up the beach, holding a tray of plastic cups with straws and little umbrellas. She came from the direction of the beach café, where Kai stood watching her go. She turned and waved,

"Thanks again!" she shouted. He nodded and went back inside. Aja tiptoed in between the legs and towels of the lazy teenagers and announced, "Who wants a drink? Peach daiquiris on the house!" Immediately the tray was almost empty. Aja smiled and replaced her sunglasses, taking the last one from the tray and sipping it. Nearby, Kayli voiced her thoughts exactly.

"Sweet virgin goodness." She laughed, remembering the wine from the two nights earlier.

"I'll say." Adam said behind her, toweling off his legs and watching figure with his eyes. Aja and Rowan, sitting at her feet, shared a tired look. Kayli turned to look at him.

"You don't even have a drink." She smiled.

"I know." Adam grinned. "Come on, you're not even wet yet." He said.

"Don't throw me in!" Kayli warned, already backing away. "I swear I'll kill you." She said, but her smile gave her away and she put her cup down near her brother's foot just in case.

"I guess you'll have to then." Adam said, sweeping her up and pushing her into the deep water below, taking himself with her. Kayli screamed and laughed and they splashed in the blue depths. Aja took a seat between Rowan's legs and leant against him. Across from them Jason was drinking a beer and looking disgruntled.

"What are those two doing? Going out now?" he asked.

"Jealous are we?" Rowan asked.

"No." Jason replied, stubbornly. "I mean, it's just so corny. Sweet virgin goodness, my ass."

"Watch it." Rowan said stiffly. "That _is _my sister, even if it is corny."

"I think it's sweet." Aja said, providing the reverse idea, "It's about time Kayli had some fun." Jason shot her a look. "What?" she asked in defense, "Not everyone's as pessimistic as you are all the time."

"I'm not pessimistic." He grumbled. At that moment, Dixie came over, dripping wet from the water, dressing a small yellow bikini.

"Can I have my towel, sweetie?" she asked him, dripping cold water on him and the book he was reading. Jason shook the water from it and dropped the book, looking up at her.

"I don't have it." He said flatly. Dixie pouted.

"I guess I gave it to Alex then." She sighed and walked away.

"Sweetie?" Rowan asked in disbelief as she disappeared. Jason glared at him warningly and shook his head. Aja picked up his book.

"_Love in the Time of Cholera_." She read, flipping it over to read the summary, "While delivering a message to her father, Florentino Ariza spots the_ barely _pubescent Fermina Daza and immediately falls in _love_. Hmm… this sounds familiar." She teased.

"Don't." Jason said, trying to take it lightly. He took the book back. "It's required for my Lit. class next year." He explained. He opened it and began to read again as Adam and Kayli walked up.

"I'm getting you back for that." Kayli warned Adam.

"I'm sorry, really. It was an accident." He said. Kayli didn't believe him, evidently. She bent down and picked up her daiquiri again, sipping it peacefully. Adam lent on one of the pier's columns behind her.

"Want your towel?" he asked. She shook her head and put the daiquiri down.

"No, I'm going in again." She said, kicking Aja with her toe. "Wanna come?" she asked.

"No." Aja said with disgust. Kayli laughed.

"Fine," she said.

"I'll come." Jason said, standing up quickly. Kayli's face grew rigid.

"That's okay. You should read your book." She advised quickly.

"It's cool," Jason grinned, "I'm getting hot anyway. Mind if I steal her for a bit, Ad?" he asked. Adam shook his head.

"Not mine to steal." He said, politely, though a little disappointed.

"Come on." Jason said reassuringly. Kayli cast her eyes on him. She didn't know what the outcome of this outing would be. She put a smile on her face.

"Sure, let's go." She agreed. "I'll race you!" she said, running towards the end of the pier. Jason caught up quickly and they both landed in the water at the same time. Kayli opened her eyes under the surface and saw the little silver fish swim about around her. She surfaced and breathed.

"Whoo." Jason said beside her. "I really missed doing that." He laughed.

"I definitely won." Kayli grinned.

"No way." Jason smiled. "You're slow. Always have been." Kayli laughed.

"Race you to there." She said, pointing beneath the pier to one of the central support columns. "Ready-set-go!" she said, swimming off before he had a moment to think. She reached the column easily. Jason splashed in behind her.

"Okay, you won that one." He admitted.

"Thank you." She smiled happily, swimming to shore and standing on the sand beneath the pier, listening to the music and conversation above. Jason followed and looked at her, then he put his fingers to her cheek, caressing her face. Kayli couldn't stop him. They kissed and she tasted the salt on his lips.

"Jason…" she started, "I…"

"Right." He said, dropping his hand, "You can't." Kayli frowned.

"That's not fair. Don't blame this on me." She said. "_We_ can't. It's frankly redundant." She folded her arms and leaned away from him. Jason rested on another of the columns, looking somewhat pissed off.

"Redundant?" he asked. "It's that what this is?" Kayli rolled her eyes and didn't say anything. "And no," Jason said, answering himself, "It _is_ your fault."

"What?" Kayli gasped, growing angrier by the moment.

"Your parents have some against me, you're the one who thinks this is 'redundant'. You're scared." Jason said, gesturing. Kayli bit down on her tongue.

"Like you know." She spat. "You've just had too much for a good thing. You're too horny to see straight." She turned and walked out from under the pier.

"It's not like I can't get it anywhere else!" Jason shouted after her. Kayli turned on her heel and glared at him.

"You're so full of yourself!" she cried. "I'm glad you're leaving. Good riddance, I say." Jason followed her out from under the pier, but she stood her ground.

"Well I'm glad I'm getting out of this place too." He shouted at her. "That way I don't have to deal with stuck up little farm girls who can't think for themselves anymore."

"Like I haven't heard that one before." Kayli hissed, dropping her voice, realizing that they were in earshot of the majority of Mineral Town's gossip gleaners. Her face changed from a scowl to a smile suddenly and she twirled a piece of wet hair around her fingers. "From what I remember, you used to like that about me."

"Maybe that's why it didn't last long, you were too busy trying to pass yourself off as some kind of badass." Jason said, spitefully. Kayli scowled again, but someone's voice from above, thankfully, interrupted her thoughts.

"Who's that?" Rachel Hannigan called from up on the pier. The two of them looked up, seeing her pointing out towards the entrance of town. Everyone's heads turned. Two figures were making their way up the beach towards them. One was a young man, easily seventeen or older. A few feet behind him, lagged a petite girl with pale-blonde hair, carrying a pair of towels. She was frowning. The boy with her carried a surfboard under one arm.

"Fresh-meat." Jason said from behind her. "Maybe that's a new one for you to suck the life out of." Kayli looked over her shoulder at him.

"Jealous are we?" she asked.

"Me?" Jason scoffed, "No. Adam might be." With a final malevolent grin he walked up the beach back to the pier. Kayli looked up, seeing Adam standing with her brother and Aja, looking at the arriving duo. She sighed and followed Jason's footsteps up to the dock.


	5. The Alabasters

This is a bit of a short one, but these characters were thought up by my friend, so I thought it would be a nice gesture to put them in. Thanks for all the nice comments, I'll try to keep writing!

Jesse Alabaster adjusted his grip on his surfboard and looked over his shoulder at his sister.

"I guess that's Pride Rock." He suggested to her, looking back at the stretching pier, decorated with basking teenage bodies.

"Very funny." His sister, Francesca, groaned. "I don't know _why_ we're here."

"Dad and Nadia are unpacking." Jesse told her, walking and willing her to keep up.

"No, why we're here on this puny island." Chess moaned. Jesse sighed.

"Because dad lost his job and we couldn't make rent. Thus, we're taking over a small island community's ice cream bar."

"I bet that'll pay for your surf habit." Chess quipped.

"Or your Chanel purses." Her brother returned. "Come on, let's go and introduce ourselves." They'd stopped at the foot of the pier. The crowds were chatting, while some were eying them.

"We're fresh-meat." Chess sighed. "And you just want to meet some hot girls." She scowled.

"I'm sick of you complaining." Jesse said, finally. "Just stay here if you don't want to come." With that he walked off down the pier, looking for someone friendly to talk to. He stopped where a guy with short, crew cut, brown hair, wearing a pair of Aviators was standing drying his arms. Next to him, a dark-skinned girl with curly black hair was sitting, reading a book, Indian-style on the dock.

"Hi." Jesse said. The guy with the Aviators looked him up and down, chewed his gum and smiled.

"You're new." He said.

"Yeah." Jesse said, thinking perhaps this wasn't the friendliest person to talk to. The guy grinned and took off his sunglasses, revealing surprisingly blue eyes.

"I'm Rowan." He said, putting out a hand jovially. "Welcome to our humble little island." Jesse relaxed.

"I'm Jesse." He said. "My dad's taking over the ice cream bar."

"Oh, cool." Rowan nodded. "That place needs a reboot. I think all the toppings are at least three years old. Is that your sister?" he asked, pointing down the pier to Chess, grumpily holding her hands and being eyed with dismay by a few of the island girls nearby.

"Yeah, Francesca. Chess." He said. "She's sixteen."

"She's gonna get eaten alive," Rowan muttered, shaking his head. Before Jesse could ask what he meant, Rowan cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted, "Chess! Over here!"

The girl looked confused, but eventually came over to her brother. Walking briskly and overtaking her came a dark-haired young man looking somewhat angry. Jesse saw Chess start at his appearance and physique and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry," Rowan said, "I should introduce you." The dark haired guy picked up a towel and set about drying his legs. "This is Jason," the dark haired guy nodded a hello, "and this is Aja." He said, poking at the girl on the floor with a toe.

"Shh.." she said, holding up a finger, engrossed in her book.

"Jesus." Jason said, pulling the book away from her. "I'm supposed to be reading it, not you!" Aja scowled, pouted and looked up.

"Hi new people." She said, waving.

"Hi." Chess said quietly. "I'm Chess." Aja smiled.

"That's a weird name." she said, teasingly. She looked over at Jason again. "Give it back!" she whined. "I liked it!" she pouted. Jason threw it in his bad and gave her a look. From behind them, coming away from the sea, another guy with longish blond hair came over.

"Hey Ro, Jason." He said.

"Hey Dave." Jason said.

"New kids?" Dave asked.

"We're standing right here." Chess said. Aja stood up.

"Come on," she said. "We'll let the boys talk boy stuff, I'll show you around to the ladies." She took Chess's arm and led her away.

"I'm Jesse." Jesse said, holding out a hand to Dave.

"Sweet." Dave nodded, shaking it. "So you guys must have just, like, arrived." He said.

"Yeah. From San Diego." Jesse asked.

"Sweet." Dave said. Jason and Rowan shared a look.

"Have fun in the water?" Rowan asked Jason.

"I guess." Jason shrugged. "I got wet."

"I see." Rowan smiled. "What? She give you a run for your money?" Jason frowned.

"Don't even talk to me about it." Before Jesse could ask who they were talking about, Dave interrupted.

"So you probably want to know about the ladies here?" he said. Jesse couldn't voice his answer.

"Smoothly put, Dave." Rowan said sarcastically, patting the blond on the shoulder.

"It's not out of the question." Jesse shrugged, dropping his board. The other three laughed and they sat.

"Right," Dave grinned, looking fully prepared to inform Jesse of everyone's business. "We've got your general Bettys and Veronicas here, Gingers and Mary Anns." He said. Jason shook his head.

"I can't believe we're having this conversation." He laughed, flipping through his book without interest. Dave shook him off.

"So, here we've got," he pointed towards Chess and Aja who were at the back of the pier, near the beach, talking to a group of clustered girls, one in a small yellow bikini, "Your sis and Aja,"

"Hands off, by the way." Rowan interrupted swiftly. Jesse nodded, a little disappointed, but not surprised. Dave kept on,

"Alex, Chloe, Dixie, also taken," he looked toward Jason who shook his head. "Seriously dude?" Dave asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah. Whatever. It's over." Jason shrugged again.

"Does she know that?" Rowan asked, replacing his Aviators.

"She'll get over it." Jason said. Jesse tried not to laugh.

"Okay, Dixie's the cute blonde one, total Veronica type," Dave said.

"What'd wrong with her?" Jesse asked Jason.

"Clingy." He said, shortly. Jesse laughed, looking back at the group of girls. A girl with long, wet, brown hair walked up onto the pier. Jesse had to look at her. She was slender, curvy and beautiful. She grinned at a boy with spiky dirty blond hair and stopped to talk to him, laughing.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"Er…that's Kayli." Dave said anxiously. Jesse looked back at the three of them.

"What?" he asked, noticing the tone of Dave's voice.

"I don't know if I can talk about it with these two here." Dave shrugged.

"She's a tease." Jason said abruptly, rubbing his brow.

"Hey!" Rowan flared immediately. "What's this fucking vendetta you got against my sister suddenly?"

"Forget it." Jason muttered. Rowan exhaled angrily.

"Whatever, man." He said.

"She's your sister?" Jesse asked in disbelief. Rowan smiled.

"Good looking family, right?" he teased, his empty black lenses adding to his dry humor.

"Is that her boyfriend?" Jesse asked, looking over his shoulder at Kayli and the blond guy again.

"Flavor of the week." Jason spat.

"Dude, Jason!" Rowan shouted again.

"What?" Jason asked, spreading his hands.

"I'm so fucking close to hitting you, man." Rowan said. He looked back at Jesse. "Ignore the Neanderthal to your right, he's just bitter."

"Really?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah." Jason said. "Like a hole in the head." Jesse looked back at the girl again.

"Dude," Dave said, "You guys have some history." Jesse didn't hear.

"I'll be right back." He said, getting up and walking over to the girl and the guy with her.

"Now she's fighting them off." Rowan laughed, taking a drink from his beer.

"How come you're cool with everyone gawking at her but me?" Jason asked. Dave took the moment to slip away from the uncomfortable situation.

"Cause' you get _everyone_, Jase." Rowan explained. "I don't want to see her hurt. Besides, we can't talk chicks if you're going out with my little sister."

"Sure." Jason said, trying to smile. He looked over to where Kayli, Adam and Jesse were standing. Jesse was talking to them both casually, but then Adam left to get a drink and he and Kayli spoke alone.

"I'm gonna go get a beer." Jason said, and he got up and left. Jesse sighed and looked up at the roof of the pier.

As Jason got to the end of the pier and picked up a bottle of beer from the six-pack in the nearby freezer box, he heard someone call his name.

"Jason!" He turned. Dixie was walking towards him in a huff, arms crossed.

"What?" he asked, opening the bottle.

"What were you doing with Kayli Moore under the pier?" she asked, tapping her foot and doing her best to look intimidating.

"Swimming." Jason said, blowing her off and drinking his beer. Dixie narrowed her eyes.

"You were down there a pretty long time." She said. Jason groaned.

"Okay, fine." He said. "You caught me. We were making out." Dixie's eyes grew wide. "I'm teasing you!" he said. "Come on Dix, take a joke." Dixie set her jaw.

"Whatever." She said, pursing her lips. She took a step towards him and kissing him on the lips, unofficially pronouncing him 'hands-off' again. "I'm going home." She said. "Do you want to come over later?" she asked.

"I…" Jason thought a moment. He was in a bad mood, true, but he didn't want to do anything to hurt anyone's feelings, even Dixie's. "I've got some reading to do." He said.

"You can read at my house." Dixie offered with a smile.

"I rather stay home."

Dixie pouted grumpily and shook her head so her hair tossed in the wind.

"Fine." She said. "I'll guess it's for the best anyway. That new boy is coming over to talk to Dad about a sales pitch." She smiled, sneaky. "I'll see you later." With that she walked off across the beach back towards the café. Jason watched her.

He couldn't help but feel slightly jealous now. True, Dixie wasn't his damsel in distress, but that didn't mean some new kid could jump into bed with her. He turned and saw Jesse and Kayli walking down the pier.

"Where're you two going?" he asked.

"I'm just showing Jesse around. He hasn't seen the whole town yet." Kayli said, rather coldly. Without waiting for a reply, the two walked off, laughing. Jason fumed.

That night as the sun sunk beneath the sea, Alex stood, sitting at the edge of pier, looking out to the water. She felt footsteps behind her and figured it was just a few last stragglers, going home before the cold set in. Someone said her name.

"Alex?" she turned to look over her shoulder. Sam was standing a few feet away.

"Oh, hi Sam." She smiled, looking back at the horizon. Sam came and sat next to her. "What's up?" she asked him.

"Thanks." He said.

"For what?" Alex asked, grinning. Sam smiled.

"Just… today, I guess." He said. Alex laughed.

"You're funny." She said. "You don't have to thank me for that." Without realizing, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Sam looked shocked.

"What was that for?" he asked, looking astonished. Alex bit her lip trying to think of an answer.

"I dunno." She shrugged, getting to her feet. "My thank you." She said once she was standing. "Come on, I'll race to back to the shore." She laughed, starting to run. Sam quickly stood and ran after her.

"Wait, no!" he shouted, sprinting and laughing at the same time, "That's cheating!"


	6. Birthday and Saké

this is a long one, ladies and gents. rated T for significant swearing, inclusion of strippers and alcohol. yeah... it's really straying far from the game now... oh well... enjoy!

Three weeks later, the Mineral Town youth had happily settled into the rhythm of summer. The sun burned hot and the grapes grew full and wrinkled and the crops, bright and thirsty. Sam was overworked, watering Morgan Radcliff's garden three times a day, but it was worth it to see Alex as she came and went and sat with him, talking about stupid things, or philosophy. In the town center, Jesse and Francesca Alabaster made painted their father's new business in bright colors while their father and stepmother made ice cream in the freezer. Day after day, they eased into the easy rhythm, growing accustomed to the warm island sun on their skin.

Jason was outside the inn one midday, chopping wood for the inn's new roof. He raised the axe above his head and brought it down, time after time, splitting the wood into thick chunks. People passed to and fro, girls casting him sultry looks and others simply greeting him. He stopped suddenly and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Hey." He said, hearing Rowan's voice coming down the road.

"Hey man." He said, acknowledging his best friend's presence and propping the axe against the inn wall and leaning against it.

"What you up to?" Rowan asked, standing next to the pile of wood. He looked like it's just come from the market store, his hands full of plastic bags.

"Chopping." Jason said. "On errands?" He asked.

"Yeah." Rowan laughed. "Hey listen, what are you doing Friday night?" he asked.

"The same thing I do every Friday. Work, go to the arcade with you, come home, get a beer…"

"Yeah, I thought that." Rowan smiled, raising an eyebrow. "So how about we switch things up a little?"

"Meaning?" Jason asked.

"Dude, did you seriously forget?" Rowan asked, making a face. Jason's face went blank.

"About what?" he asked.

"It's my birthday Friday." His best friend said.

"Right," Jason smiled, standing up, looking a bit embarrassed. "I didn't forget, I swear. I just… got busy."

"NYU shit?" Rowan asked, "Yeah, I know what that's like. The Cholera book's such a chick thing. Aja wants to read it more than I do."

"What?" Jason asked, confused. Rowan held his gaze for a moment or two. "You're kidding." Jason stated, a grin spreading over his face. Rowan shook his head.

"No man. Sent my letter in this morning." He smiled. Jason laughed.

"Serious?" Rowan nodded.

"Yep." He said. "You're not getting rid of me so soon. We're going to NYU together, dude." Jason shook his head in disbelief.

"Well," he said. "Thanks for telling me."

"Yeah, I know." Rowan laughed. "Listen, I better go. But Friday night, eight, meet at the dock. Bring Dix or someone. We need more people."

"Right, looking forward to it." Jason nodded, he picked up the axe again and Rowan walked backwards down the road. "See you then." Rowan nodded, turned, and disappeared. A smile graced Jason's lips. He lifted the axe and split the latest stump in two immediately. Things looked up suddenly now. He was going to college with his best friend. He was doing something Friday night. Things were perfect. Well, almost perfect.

"I don't know." Aja said, rifling through Kayli's closet again, a general habit of hers. She was dressed in only her bra and a short jean skirt. From the stereo, the sounds of Rolling Stones came through the speakers. Kayli sat on the bed, pencil tapping her pencil against the open pages of her notebook. She stopped and chewed the end.

"You don't know what?" she asked.

"Which shirt to wear." Aja said, pulling out two and holding them up to her. One was a silk purple tank top, decorated with black flowers. The other was a red off the shoulder corset-style shirt. Kayli pointed her pencil at the other one.

"That one." She said. "Definitely." Aja smiled and shimmied into it. Kayli stood up and put her notebook on a shelf with all her others from over the years. She wore a shore black halter dress with high strappy heels.

"So who's coming to this thing?" she asked, looking in the mirror and finding a small bottle of lip-gloss in her drawer. Aja adjusted her shirt.

"I dunno, he's _your_ brother." She sighed, dusting her face with her fingers. "Jason, I guess. Probably that new guy, and Iza."

"Jason's coming?" Kayli asked, trying her best not to look worried.

"Well, yeah. He's your brother's best friend. I doubt the fact your parents hate him is going to stop the two of them taking over together tonight." She shrugged.

"I think Ro invited Sam and Alex too." Kayli said. She recapped the gloss and pressed her lips together. "Do I look skanky?" she asked, looking at herself in the full-length mirror.

"Skanky looks good on your." Aja said. She shook her hair and grabbed her coat. "Shall we go?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure." Kayli said, grabbing her own pea coat.

"Are we supposed to be walking our fine asses down to the beach alone?" Aja asked, putting the finishing touches to her makeup. Kayli stood up straight and looked at her best friend in the mirror.

"I hooked up with Jason." She said, quickly, clipping silver hoops through her ears. Aja stopped.

"What!" she demanded, whirling around to face Kayli. "When?"

"Um, after the Festival." Kayli mumbled quietly. She finished clipping in her earrings and dropped her hands to her sides.

"Wait," Aja started, grabbing Kayli by the shoulder, "Is this like, hooking up, making out, or hooking up, something else?" she asked. Kayli rolled her eyes.

"Just kissing." She said.

"Wait, why? What happened?" Aja kept on. Kayli sighed.

"I don't know." She said. "He followed me home and told me he like, still loved me and wanted me again before he left. And then we were like making out on the balcony."

"And why didn't you tell me about this before?" Aja snapped.

"I dunno." Kayli shrugged, looking Aja in the eye. "It was all about you and Ro. It just wasn't time."

"What, so are you guys like a thing now?" Aja asked, raising an eyebrow. Kayli shook her head.

"I dunno." She said. "I'm really confused. After we were at the beach, we got really mad at each other. I haven't spoken to him since. I don't really know what I want to happen." She raised her shoulders and then dropped them.

"Wait, what happened at the beach?" Aja asked. Kayli bit her lip. "You didn't. Kayli!" Aja's eyes widened. "You little slut!" she laughed.

"Hey!" Kayli grinned, slapping Aja's arm. "I didn't do anything, it was all him!"

"Ooh, Jason, taking control." Aja teased. Kayli threw her a look.

"Don't tell anyone okay?" she asked. "It's not going anywhere, anyway." She shook off the idea.

"Alright." Aja smiled. "You know you're the 'other woman' now. He and Dixie are still, technically, a thing." Kayli made a face.

"Don't remind me." She sighed. "Okay, let's go." She said, going out the door. Aja laughed and followed.

A few moments later, they stood at the pier, hands in pockets, large coats covering their outfits.

"When's it going to be here exactly?" Iza asked, holding Peter's hand and looking about. The eight of them were waiting at the edge of the shipping dock on the otherside of the beach. Besides Kayli and Aja, both Alex and Sam, Iza, Peter, Jesse and Dixie were there. Rowan and Jason were nowhere to be seen.

"When are _they_ going to be here? Some excuse for a boyfriend." Aja quipped. No sooner had she said that but a ferry horn rang out across the sea. The boat was almost here. From the corner of beach, Rowan and Jason had appeared, dressed in tuxedos and top hats, running over the sand towards them.

"Where were the two of you!" Dixie demanded, laughing at their getup and taking Jason's arm.

"Getting ready." Rowan grinned, putting his Aviators on and waving at the boat.

"Not that I mind the formal wear," Pete began, "But I feel a little dull now." Jason grinned.

"It was my idea." He said. "It's not like we're gonna get to wear these again anytime soon." He was referring to the suits, both of theirs from their Festival uniforms.

"And the hats?" Alex asked, "Where'd those come from?"

"Eh." Said Rowan as the boat stopped and the men pulled out the ropes. "They were knocking around."

As soon as the ramp had been lowered, they ran up onto the boat and out onto the stern. The ferry came once a month, perhaps more if you could order it to be so. Kayli grinned, taking a seat on the deck. She silently thanked her parents for paying for their night out. Dixie was wearing Jason's top hat now, smiling out into the distance.

"So what are we doing, exactly?" she asked. The boat chugged back into action and began to move.

"Whatever we want!" Rowan yelled out to sea, obviously excited. Jason cleared his throat.

"Sorry ladies, but we may have to leave you somewhere for an hour or two eventually." Aja stepped up defensively.

"Why?" she asked pointedly.

"Well," Jason grinned. "I promised my boy here that I'd buy him his first lap dance when he turned nineteen." Aja scowled. "I can't break a promise, Aj." Jason shrugged, boyishly.

"Fine." Aja said, turning to Rowan. "Just come back." She warned shaking her finger.

"Like I'd leave you." Rowan laughed, grabbing her and kissing her neck until she screamed and ran across the deck to get away from him. Kayli laughed from where she sat. Jesse came and sat next to her.

"So this is Mineral Town social life?" he asked.

"This is it." She smiled, crossing her legs under her coat. She realized no one had seen her dress yet. She glanced at Jason, who was talking to Pete, and smiled smugly.

"So, we're the singles, I guess." Jesse put forth.

"Yep." Kayli said. "Why, do you have an idea?" she teased. Jesse grinned.

"Just save me a dance." He said, "Promise?" Kayli extended a little finger.

"Promise." Jesse looked at her, confused. "Please tell me you're one of those boys who can pinky-swear…" Kayli laughed.

"I'll sacrifice my masculinity for you." Jesse laughed, tying pinkies with her and getting up. "Come on." He said. "Come see the view." Kayli smiled and got to her feet.

"If you say so."

An hour later they debarked the boat and promised to meet up again at midnight. Disappearing into the darkening night, they had no clue where they were going, and ducked into the first restaurant they saw.

"So, what _are_ we going to do?" Alex asked, as they ordered a pair of large fries to chew while they considered their options.

"I've no fucking clue." Aja shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure there's a club up on the avenue." Kayli said, not really knowing what she was talking about. "Next to the theater Mom and Dad took as to once, remember?" she asked Rowan, poking him in the arm.

"Oh yeah." Rowan said, nodded, remembering. "I guess it's worth a shot." He shrugged and chewed on a few more fries.

"Is that alright with you lot?" Kayli asked. The others nodded. Jesse looked somewhat uncomfortable. Next to him, Dixie said, half on Jason's, who looked tired, lap. Kayli looked at him and bit her lip, wondering if he was okay.

In time they got up and wandered down the streets, only half knowing where they were going. After talking Alex and Kayli into asking for directions, they found a neon-illuminated street corner with a line of people outside, laughing and talking.

"I guess that's it." Jesse said.

"Seems to be." Sam agreed. They got in line and stood, hugging their coats around them.

"What if it's over-21?" Sam asked suddenly. The others gave him a look that construed it would be no problem. Alex smiled and linked her arms with his.

"What are you so worried about?" she asked.

"Nothing." Sam said in defense. "I've just not really done this before." Alex looked at him and then laughed.

"Relax." She grinned. "It's going to be fun."

"When are you girls going to take those coats off, anyway?" Rowan asked, adjusting his top hat.

"It's cold!" Aja pouted. "Why, are you going to access my fashion choice now?" she asked.

"I wouldn't put it past him," Jason teased. He was holding Dixie's hand. She too was enveloped in a white jacket. A pair of skinny, skinny jeans stuck out from beneath her.

When they got to the end of the line, the bouncer asked them how old they were.

"Nineteen, mister." Rowan responded, taking his top hat off in mocking respect. The bouncer instantly didn't like him.

"What about your little girlfriends?" he asked.

"We're nineteen too." Aja said.

"Yup. Perfectly legal." Dixie cooed, fluttering her eyelashes. The bouncer looked her up and down. He sighed and gestured towards the door.

Dixie grinned happily and pulled Jason forward into the pulsing doorway, followed by everyone else.

"See that," she said. "I'm hot enough to get us into a club." She swooned to him.

"He was going to let us in." Jason said. Dixie let go of his hand.

"You're so negative." She said shrilly.

"With good reason." Jason snapped. Dixie frowned.

"Come on, let's go!" Peter and Iza said from behind them, pushing them further into the club to the coat check.

Aja pulled off her jacket and passed it to the check clerk who gave her a number, revealing her skirt and corset shirt.

"Wow." She heard Rowan say from behind her.

"Right, so losing the coat was a plus." She grinned, turning to him.

"Well, yeah." Rowan said. "That and I didn't know my little sister owned any clothing that short." In front of them, Kayli was giving in her jacket, wearing her little black dress, stopping at the upper thigh. Aja grinned.

"I know." She said to him, "Full of surprises isn't she?" She took his hand. "Okay, birthday boy. Let's go dance."

Half an hour later, Kayli sat at a table, looking after her friends' drinks and hats as they danced. She sipped her margarita and drummed her fingers on the table. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a man with long brown hair checking her out. She shot him a look and shook her head so that he skulked off. Eventually someone came over and sat next to her. It was Alex.

"Hey." She smiled. "Why are you dancing?" Kayli looked over at her.

"I just don't really want to." She shrugged. "I'm good with my margarita here." She drank a little more, than downed it and blinked the strength away. Alex laughed.

"So you're just going to sit here and drink the night away?" she asked, sweeping her luxiorious hair of her eyes.

"Yeah." Kayli grinned. She turned towards a waiter. "One more drink please!" she shouted. The waiter rolled his eyes.

"What kind?" he asked. Kayli opened her mouth to say, but Alex interrupted her.

"Two saké bombs, please." She said. The waiter nodded and left. Kayli looked at Alex.

"What was that?" she asked.

"After we do these, I'm making you dance." She said. "Now come on, why don't you really want to go out there?" Kayli thought about answering. Her tongue felt heavy.

"I just don't have anyone to dance with." She admitted, ashamed. Alex laughed.

"Please, like I do." She said, looking at Kayli. "Sam and I are just fun." She said. "We can find you an über hot dance partner without even trying." She teased. The waiter returned with their shot glasses. Kayli looked at hers guiltily. She looked out at the dance floor, trying to spot her other friends within the crowd.

"Ready?" Alex asked.

"Yep." She said, picking up the shot glass. Alex counted to three and they downed them. "I'm gonna be fucked by the end of tonight." Kayli laughed, choking down the strong flavor. "Take me away." She said, offering a hand to Alex. The red head grabbed it and pulled her into the crowd.

A few more saké bombs for Kayli later and the group thought it was best to leave. Jason pointed out that he and Rowan still had business to attend to and it was getting near to midnight. Collecting their things, they went into the street and bid adieu to the loud noises of the club.

"I'm so tired now!" Iza grinned, dancing in the street.

"Me too!" Kayli grinned, spinning in circles and being pulled back by Jason as a car almost ran her over. She laughed.

"No, what you are is a little too hammered, Kays." Aja said from their side.

"I'm not. Really, really, really." Kayli said. "Really. Blame Alex."

"I didn't do anything." Alex stammered, then laughed.

"I don't trust either of you as far as I can throw you." Jason sighed, letting Kayli go. She pouted and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Are you guys really going to do this?" Iza asked, clinging to Peter with protective integrity.

"Fuck yeah." Rowan said, a little to loudly. Aja exhaled angrily, so he kissed her to make up for it.

"Ew." Kayli said. "I do _not _want to see that." She said, taking refuge beside Jesse, who was talking to Dixie about Italy.

"I know." Dixie was saying. "I was there for a modeling thing. It didn't last long, I was far too interested in seeing the sights than I was for posing in front of cameras."

"You were a model?" Jesse laughed in disbelief. "I might have to kidnap her from you, Jason." He said.

"Be my guest." Jason said, washing his hands of them.

"Oooh." Alex commented. Sam threw her a look to tell her to stop.

"Oh fuck off Jason." Dixie spat.

"Finally, retaliation!" Rowan chimed in. Jason rolled his eyes.

"Why don't we just drop the girls off at the pier and go do this. We'll be back soon." He said to his best friend.

"Yeah, right." Dixie said, walking up to him. "Always wanting to ditch me like usual. Why do I even put up with you?"

"Well, you don't have to anymore, Dix." Jason said, a little angrily. "You seem pretty content with Jesse-boy over there, anyway." Dixie fumed.

"You're such scum, Jason." She said. Alex cooed again, chanting,

"Fight, fight!" Dixie glared at her. They'd come to the pier.

"I'm not going to put up with you anymore." She said to Jason.

"_You_ put up with _me_?" Jason cried. "Well, that's cool with me Dixie. I really couldn't give more of a damn. Now you lot stay here. We'll be back soon." He said, pointing to a bench by the pier and glaring at the girls.

"Way to be an ass, Jason." Aja said bitterly. He didn't respond. Aja gave Rowan a look. "Don't get _too_ excited. I know this is some sort of 'rite of passage' with you lot." She shook her head. Rowan grinned.

"My girlfriend's so cool. I love you." He kissed her and followed Jason, Jesse and Peter off down the street.

"Are you going?" Alex asked Sam.

"Should I?" he asked. She grinned and pushed him off in the same direction.

"Have fun." She said. As the guys disappeared down the street, Dixie sat down on the bench in a huff.

"I have the _worst_ luck with guys." She said, near tears. "He's such an asshole!" Alex sat next to her.

"It's okay." She said. "He's leaving soon."

"It's all _your_ fucking fault, anyway, Kayli." Dixie cried suddenly, glaring at Kayli who was standing by.

"What?" Kayli asked.

"You guys were doing something behind my back. You show up in your skanky little dress and pretend you're all innocent." Dixie was actually crying now.

"Skanky looks good on me!" Kayli responded, stupidly. Dixie sobbed.

"You're such a bitch." Aja rolled her eyes.

"I can't really deal with this." She sighed. "Weeping floozies plus my boyfriend getting a lap dance is not really my idea of a great night." She folded her arms. Kayli looked from the weeping duo on the bench to her two friends beside her.

"Let's go then." She said. "I know the one their heading to, it's the only one Jason really talks about." The others looked at her in disbelief.

"Okay." Aja grinned.

"I'll stay." Iza said. "Naked women aren't really my thing. Besides, I think I'll try and patch things up here while you two run for cover." She sat down on the bench and put an arm around Dixie.

"Let's go." Aja said, and taking Kayli's hand the two skipped off down the street.

"So." Kayli began, as they paid their entry. "Have you even been to a strip club before?" she asked. The ticket clerk looked them up and down. "I'm a lesbian." Kayli snapped at him as she an Aja walked to the door.

"Can't say I have." Aja sighed. "This is a new thing for me too." Behind them a short line of discreetly dressed businessmen were entering. "Let's go before anyone asks if we're part of the act."

And so they went in. The speakers were blasting The Scorpions from the ceiling and curvaceous women were stalking the catwalks.

"So, here's how the other half lives." Kayli observed, keeping close to Aja. Her best friend bit her lip.

"I'd rather be here than with Dixie-oh-woe-is-me." She said. "Let's find them." Holding hands they scouted the chairs and seats of the bar, looking for the youngest group of guys in the place. They found them sitting on a couch, trying to put enough money together to buy Rowan's present.

"So." Aja said. "You came well prepared, I see." The five guys looked up, almost horrified at the sight of them.

"Why are you two here?" Peter asked quickly.

"We were bored." Kayli said, twisting her hair around a finger.

"We want lap dances too." Aja added, pouting prettily. In his chair, Rowan turned around, looking at her seriously.

"Wait, really?" He asked. "Cause if you really want one, I'll buy you one. Like, I'll sell the farm. I'm serious. Really?" Aja laughed and took a seat on the armrest.

"No." she said, blunt. Rowan cursed silently. Kayli wandered around the back of the couch and looked up at Jason, who was standing, searching his pockets for cash.

"Was this your idea?" he asked, looking at her. Kayli lent over the sofa and picked up his beer. Holding his gaze, she took a drink. Jason couldn't help but admire her in her dress. He swallowed his temptation.

"I'm going to the bar." She said to him, turning and walking away. Jason watched her go, wondering if it was Aja's joke, the atmosphere, or her sultry gaze that was amping him up. He found the twenty in his pocket and handed it to Rowan.

"You decide what to do." He said, stiff. "I'm going to get a drink." Without another word he strode off. He found Kayli with a drink in hand, attracting the attention of many surrounding men.

"What are you up to?" he asked, standing behind her chair. Kayli looked back at him.

"Nothing." She said clumsily. "I'm fine." Jason took the glass away from her.

"Hey!" she snapped, glaring at him.

"You're not fine." Jason said. He put the glass on the counter and she took it back.

"You've been drinking too. You don't have to use… big words with me." Kayli said. She finished her drink and stood up in front of him, looking up with doleful blue eyes.

"Kayli," He started.

"Yeah?" she asked lowly, playing with his tie, drawing herself closer to him. Jason shut his eyes, feeling her body against his.

"I think you've had too much to drink." He said.

Kayli narrowed her eyes angrily.

"Of course." She said, "That's got to be your excuse." She strode past him briskly. Jason followed, knowing she was only going to get more pissed off at him.

"Kayli, hold on." He said, keeping on her toes and catching her by the arm, pulling her back.

"I thought was how you liked girls, anyway." She spat, sourly. "Hammered and easy." She paled suddenly and her shoulders slumped. Her eyelashes fluttered.

"What?" Jason asked, trying to mask how much the previous comment had wounded him.

"My head…" Kayli said, closing her eyes and touching her temple. "I think I'm gonna throw up." She groaned. She lost her balance and stumbled backwards.

"Okay," Jason said, seriously. "Hold on one second." He hurried back to the sofa where Rowan and Aja seemed to be bickering in front of a tired looking stripped, edging towards the money in Rowan's hand.

"I think we better go." Jason announced. "Kayli's wasted." The others jumped up from the table and rushed towards the door. Rowan caught his sister by the elbow.

"Kays?" he asked. "You alright?" Kayli looked at him.

"N-" she began, before she collapsed. Rowan caught her, thankfully.

"Okay." He said. "Probably our queue to leave." He said, picking Kayli up and heading for the door. Aja and the guys followed.

"What happened?" Aja asked of Jason, pointedly.

"Nothing." Jason started. "Why, you think I slipped her a roofie or something?" Aja raised an eyebrow.

"Never mind." She said.

They arrived at the pier, just as the boat docked. Rowan sat Kayli on a seat and tried to get her to sit up straight.

"Kays, can you hear me?" he asked, shaking her shoulders. Kayli wrinkled her nose and made a noise. Then she opened her eyes.

"What?" she groaned. "Wha happen'd?"

"Kays, can you hear me?" her brother repeated.

"Yeah." Kayli sniffed. "Yeah." She repeated. Rowan sighed, gratefully. He looked up at Jason and Aja, who were standing by.

"Okay." He said.

"I'll look after her," Jason said, "It's your birthday." Rowan considered objecting, his eyes searching Kayli's face.

"Okay." He said again. "Thanks, man." He got up, leaving Jason to keep Kayli awake. Aja took his hand.

"She'll be fine." She assured him as they walked out onto the dock.

"Yeah." Rowan said, blowing air through his lips. "I just freaked out, is all."

"Well." Aja said on a brighter note. "I'm glad you didn't get a lap dance." She said. "What's the point of buying one, when I can just give you one." She grinned. Rowan stopped, they were at the edge of the deck.

"Haha, very funny." He said. Aja smiled.

"Happy birthday." She smiled, putting her arms around his neck. She took the top hat off his head and replaced it on her own. Rowan grinned and kissed her on the lips.

"Okay, when you two are done making out, can you tell me what's going on in there?" came Dixie's voice from nearby. Aja and Rowan broke apart and looked at her.

"Kayli's a bit drunk." Aja said, putting her hands in her back pockets.

"Figured." Dixie said, a little meanly. "Is Jason in there with her?" she asked.

"Yeah." Rowan said.

"Typical." Dixie said again, passing judgment another time. Rowan opened his mouth to defend both of his friends, but shut it, thinking the night was too dramatic anyway. Dixie got the message still and walked off, finding Jesse to talk to again.

"Great birthday, anyway." Rowan shrugged.

"What if I told you a way it would get better?" Aja said, with a smile.


	7. Old Clothes

When they arrived home on the beach, Kayli was decently conscious again. Gathered on the pier, Peter, Iza, Alex, and Sam said goodbye and wished Rowan a final happy birthday.

"So," Dixie said, addressing Jason. "Jesse's going to walk me home." She said.

"Okay." Jason said. "Have fun." Dixie shot him a mean look, but turned and walked down the pier with Jesse anyway. "Finally." Jason said. "She gets the point that I _hate_ her."

"Like the cups." Kayli mumbled, dancing on the boat ramp. "Dixie." Aja smiled.

"So, I'm going to head home." She said, looking directly at Rowan.

"Er, right." He said. "I'll meet you in two secs. Just let me talk to these two." Aja nodded, kissed him, and walked slowly away.

"So." Jason said. "You're going to Aja's." he said.

"Kinda," Rowan shrugged happily. "I gotta ask you a favor then, man." He said.

"You want me to take Kayli home." Jason said, filling in the gap.

"Er, that's the thing. My parents are going to freak if she's drunk. I'm just gonna call them and say that I'm going to yours, and she's going to Aja's." Jason looked a little surprised.

"So where am I taking Kayli?" he asked. Kayli jumped off the ramp and stood next to them, a little dizzy, stumbling.

"Can you take her to the inn?" Rowan asked quietly. Jason sighed and rolled his eyes. "Please, man," Rowan said, "I trust you with this."

"Yeah, yeah." Jason nodded. "Just go have fun with Aj. I'll look after her."

"Thanks" Rowan said, hurrying off down the pier to meet up with Aja. Jason looked at Kayli.

"I guess you're coming with me then." He said. Kayli looked up at him.

"I'm really, really tired." She said. "Will you carry me?" With that, she passed out again, and Jason caught her under the arms.

"Kays, Kays." Jason said, patting her face and shoulders, trying to wake her up. "Come on, Kayli." He sighed, muttered something about Moore constitution, and picked Kayli up, walking down the pier.

This time of year, the inn was mostly full, but he managed to find one empty room on the top floor with a small bed and a shower. He sat Kayli on the bed and steadied her neck, so that her head wouldn't loll.

"Kays." He said, trying again to wake her up. She wouldn't. Sighing again, he decided the best thing to do would be to run a shower for her and get her into bed. Taking a deep breath, he reached around Kayli's body and fumbled for the zipper to her dress. He started to pull on it, thinking about the deep shit he would be in if she woke up. Kayli mumbled something.

"I'm awake." She said. Jason's hand pulled back, steadying her instead. "I'm up." She said. Kayli opened her eyes and looked around.

"Why am I here?" she asked.

"Hey, Kayli." Jason said. "You've gotta sleep okay, but first I'm going to run you a shower, okay?" he checked. Kayli nodded. He got up and went to the shower and turned it on. Kayli stood up.

"But my dress…" she said, confused.

"Yeah." He said. "Take it off. Don't worry I'll leave." He said, checking the water was lukewarm and then stepping towards the door. Kayli nodded again, unzipping her dress. She took off one of the sleeves as Jason opened the door to slip out.

"Wait." She said. Jason stopped, not turning around. "Don't go."

"I'll stay here then." He replied, trying his hardest to be gentlemanly. "I'm not going to look." Kayli nodded again, though he could not see. She pulled the rest of her dress down to the floor and stepped out of it, slipping off her heels. Standing in her nude colored underwear, she walked towards the pouring water on the tiles in one corner of the room. The water was cold, she hissed at the feel of it.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked, keeping his nose to the wall.

"No." Kayli mumbled. "I…" she started. "I just want to sleep." Her voice was fading. Jason turned around quickly, finding her slouched against the showerhead.

"Okay." He said, hurrying over to her. "You are going to get so mad at me in the morning." He took of his tuxedo jacket and his shoes and steadied her.

"I won't." Kayli said, her eyes closed. Jason drew her under the water, getting wetter than he had hoped. His white button shirt was immediately soaked, clinging to his skin.

"You say that now." He said. "Can I remind you of that?" Kayli smiled and managed a weak laugh. She took hold of the sleeves of his shirt, finding balance in his arms. She opened her eyes.

"I guess I'm not like my mom." She said sleepily.

"Yeah," Jason said, water flecking his face. "She could drink anyone under the table, I hear." Kayli smiled slowly.

"Yeah." She said, passive. She looked up at him, blue eyes meeting his dark ones. Jason sighed. Under any other circumstances, he probably would have kissed her right then. She seemed so small and delicate, long, wet hair hanging about her shoulders, her hands on his muscles. Kayli leaned forward to kiss him. Their lips touched and her arms moved around his neck, before he held her back.

"What?" she asked, taken by surprise.

"Let's not do something we're going to regret." He said, wishing he hadn't done the moral thing. Kayli nodded, jaw set.

"I'm tired." She said again.

"Alright." Jason said. He turned the water off and taking her by the hand, leading her towards the bed. He pulled the sheets back and made room for her. "Okay, now go to sleep. Try not to roll onto your back, okay?" Kayli climbed in clumsily.

"Are you going?" she asked sadly.

"Yeah." Jason said. "My room's upstairs."

"Stay." She said, holding his hand. "I don't want to be alone." She mumbled, putting her head on the pillow. Her wet silhouette was soaking through the sheets. Jason made a note to explain them to his father in the morning.

"Okay." He said finally. He took his hand from her and unbuttoned his soaking white shirt, hanging it over the showerhead. "I'm going to sleep here, okay?" he said, sitting down in the armchair at one end of the room.

"Okay." Kayli murmured, her eyes already closed. Jason smiled and shut his eyes, and slept.

In the morning, Kayli woke up, damp and cold. She opened her eyes and saw the wooden interior of the inn. On the floor lay her crumpled dress and shoes. A white shirt hung over the shower. There was no one else in the room. She sat up, finding that she was naked but for her bra and panties from the night before.

The door creaked and she snatched the sheets to cover herself. Jason came in with a steaming mug.

"How're you feeling?" he asked, crossing the room and setting the mug on the bedside table. It smelled of strong, rich coffee.

"What happened?" Kayli asked, pulling the sheets further around her body.

"Saké." Jason said. "Drink this, okay?" Kayli picked up the mug and sipped it. The coffee was hot on her tongue and she put it quickly down again. Jason was dressed in an old band shirt over his boxers.

"Did we..?" she began. Jason shook his head.

"No." he said quickly. "I mean, we… No." Kayli nodded.

"Thank you." She said. "What time is it?"

"Half past ten." Jason told her. "Your parents think you're at Aja's." Kayli nodded again, taking it all in.

"Why am I wet?" she asked.

"You took a shower." Jason said. He picked up the mug again and handed it to her so that she would drink again. She did and then looked at him.

"Why are you wet?" she asked.

"Er," Jason began, "I took a shower too. I helped you." He said. Kayli bit her lip and thought on the subject for a moment or two. She swung her legs off the bed and stood up, the sheets wrapped around her.

"I can't think straight." She said, putting the mug on the chest of drawers.

"Drink more." Jason ushered, standing up straight as she crossed the room.

"I remember dancing with Jesse and… a boat. And strippers." She said. "What happened last night?" she asked, looking at him over her shoulder.

"It's a long story." Jason said. "I'll tell you later. See there," he said, gesturing towards a soft pile of folded clothes by the door, "I brought you some clothes. There mine, but they're clean and old. They should fit you." Kayli looked at them.

"Thanks." She said. Jason nodded and went back to the door.

"I'll check on you soon." He said. Kayli smiled in agreement and he went out and shut the door. She went back to the bed and dropped the sheets on it, too tired to fold them, planning to do it later. She sat for a few minutes and drank her coffee until it was gone from the cup. In her underwear, which was just dry now, she went over to the folded clothes and picked them up. There was a pair of navy sweatpants and a grey Grateful Dead t-shirt. She slipped them on. They were big and comfortable and soft. They smelled clean and felt warm on her body. It was then that there was a knock on the door. She went to it and opened it. No surprise, Jason stood on the other side, holding a laundry basket.

"They fit." He said.

"Yeah." Kayli said, shyly. "They're kinda big."

"They look better on you." He smiled boyishly. She returned the gesture and stepped back to let them in.

"So what did happen? Last night, I mean." She asked, touching her hair, pulling it over one shoulder. Jason smiled and went over to the showerhead to put his shirt and jacket into the basket.

"You and Aja crashed our boy's hour." He said. Kayli folded her arms and smiled introverted.

"Sorry about that." She apologized.

"S'alright." He said. "I guess in some weird way, you owe me a lap dance now." He said.

"And you'll be getting that really soon." She said sarcastically. Jason smiled and went over to her.

"I guess you can go home when you want now." He shrugged. "Your parents might be freaking out." Kayli smiled.

"I dunno." She said. "Maybe we can just hang out and talk a bit, perhaps." She shrugged. Jason looked surprised. He put the laundry basket down.

"That's a new tune." He said. Kayli bit her lip. "I'm sorry," Jason said, "for being such a dick these last couple of weeks." Kayli laughed.

"Yeah, you were a bit." She said. "Still," she shrugged cutely, "It wasn't all bad."

"I think you're still drunk," Jason teased. He stopped and considered her statement. "What part?" he asked, with a white smile. Kayli's lips twisted into a smile.

"I'm sober." She said, before she kissed him square on the lips. It took Jason by surprise, but her hands held his face to hers and she pressed her body to his. Jason fit his arms around her, sliding his hands up her stomach, underneath the grey shirt, feeling her smooth skin. Kayli gasped as his fingers swept her hipbones. She put her hands on his arms and pushed them back.

"Jason," she said. The one word almost killed him, she was teasing him again.

"What?" he asked, letting go of her. Kayli held his gaze.

"I want to do this, be with you, again." She said, with an air of admittance. "But I don't want to do _that_. I just, want to have something special for now, and not have it be scandalous or secretive… Is that okay?" Jason opened his mouth to say something in return, but he realized he really had no problem with what she was telling him. He smiled. Then he laughed.

"Yeah." He nodded. "That sounds fine to me." Kayli's lips spread into a smile. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again. Jason held her around the waste and hugged her tightly, holding her close to him again.


End file.
